After Midnight
by haze1982
Summary: Remus has received the position of Prefect and is very grateful for the trust Dumbledore(father figure) has put into him. Can he hold Dumbledore's expectations when his Marauder friends approach him with a prank that's hard to refuse? SB/RL form a m/m relationship. Warnings and Disclaimers: Spanking is in this story and I don't own any of the characters-sadly. Marauder era.
1. After Midnight

**After Midnight**

_**Remus has received the position of Prefect and is very grateful for the trust Dumbledore has put into him. Can he hold Dumbledore's expectations when his Marauder friends approach him with a prank? Warnings and Disclaimers: Spanking is in this story and I don't own any of the characters-sadly.**_

_*******Update 12/15/2012: The story takes a twist towards the 4th and 5th Chapters in which SB/RL form a more m/m relationship. It wasn't planned at the start but that's how the story is unfolding. If it's not your cup of tea, no worries. You don't have to drink it. If it is, please continue and enjoy the story. ********_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOooooo**_

Remus walked into his Gryffindor dorm room and threw his bag on his neatly made bed. Running a finger through his light brown hair, he yawned from a tiring day. He had still a long night to go through before it was over. After dinner at the Great Hall, he had to fulfill his Prefect duties and make sure that everyone was in the Tower and be responsible. Apparently, Dumbledore thought it would be a good move if he were made a Prefect. He did try to be the collected one amongst his friends, but sometimes it could be rather complicated. He had grown to be a kind, considerate young man and just turned 17 this past spring. Perhaps it was time to put behind him childish ways.

He looked in the mirror and straightened his tie, making himself ready to join the others for their nightly feast. He smoothed out his robes and gave himself one more look in the mirror, tossing his wild bangs aside. He grazed his fingers over the last scar he unintentionally gave himself at last week's transformation.

He walked through the corridor and arrived at the Great Hall, smiling as he saw his three best friends. He loved the fact that they had each joined him with his monthly ailment in their animagi forms-it had made it easier for him. As he sat down at the table, he smiled softly at them.

"Hey, Mooney!" Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

James got an evil gleam in his eye, "Mooney. You ready for tonight?"

Remus' heart skipped a beat as he thought, _Oh no._ "What's happening tonight, Prongs?"

Sirius and James looked around, cautious that no one was paying them any mind. James leaned over and whispered in his ear, "The biggest prank of the year."

Remus picked up his fork and sighed, "Prongs, I have more responsibilities this year. I can't join you."

"Responsibilities?!" They said in unison and Wormtail smirked.

"You know Dumbledore gave me the position as Prefect over Gryffindor. I can't pull pranks like that. I have-to watch and make sure everyone is in line," Mooney said as he gave them all his best "stern" glance. The look only enticed a chuckle from the three.

"Right. You? Responsible?"

Remus breathed through his nose, "What is this prank anyway?"

"We stashed away a few crates full of crickets in a secret hiding place. Tonight, after everyone is fast asleep, we're going to unleash them in the Slytherin's dormitory."

Remus raised his hands and protested, "I can't have any part in this-I only just got the position. Dumbledore would not be happy, he's been virtually my father-basically adopted by him since I've been here and pulling strings. "

Sirius, James, and Peter looked at Remus with an arched brow.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't anyway like I said. I have to make my rounds tonight."

"You won't be doing them all night. You'll be done by midnight. We'll do it after then. Any more excuses? Come on. You know it'll be fun," Sirius nudged him and grinned.

"Yeah, come on. It will be _THE_ prank to end all pranks," James added.

"Plus, these crickets aren't just any crickets, " Peter smirked.

Remus looked at the faces of his friends and raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

James got that cocky grin on his face and said self assuredly, "If you want to know, you'll join us."

Remus looked up at the staff table and at Dumbledore. He had been essentially his ward while attending school here. His parents hadn't understood him and he was kind enough to take him in. He owed him so much but his heart was conflicted with his brain.

"After midnight?"

The other Marauders nodded their head and said together, "Midnight."

Remus nodded and took a giant gulp of pumpkin juice as he whispered, "Midnight."

The halls were very quiet and everyone was fairly well behaved on the surface. The first night on the job, Lupin did very well and made sure that everyone was helped if needed and mischief was managed for the most part. He kept looking up at the clock nervously and situated his Prefect robes. He walked over to Lily as she was studying near the fire place studying her Transfiguration book.

"Everything going all right, Lily?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, "Oh yes, very well. I am making sure I understand everything. I can't believe this is our last year."

"I know. The time surely does pass quickly, " he noted the clock said 11:30. He thought to himself, _too quickly sometimes_.

"And look at you. I haven't had the time to congratulate you properly. You look very handsome in your Prefect Robes, Remus."

The werewolf bowed his head shyly and smiled, "Thank you."

"I am sure you will do a fine job."

"I certainly will try."

She stood up as she closed her book and put it under her arm, "I have no doubt. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded politely, "Will see you tomorrow."

Running his fingers over his robes again nervously, her words ate at his mind. I can't do this tonight. _She has faith in me and so does Dumbledore. I'll tell them that I am tired and bid them goodnight. _

The last of the Gryffindors were heading to bed and the lights were being turned low. Remus started downstairs and near the forest to meet with his friends. When he reached them, they had the crates of crickets ready to scatter in order to fulfill their plan.

Remus walked up to them and took a deep breath, "Hello. I can't do this. I wanted to tell you guys I need to sleep. I'm sorry."

The three boys went over to Remus, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You abandoning us?"

James looked at Remus and sighed, putting his arm across his shoulders, "We're four Marauders, not three. You have to join us."

"But, Prongs-"

"Wait till you see the crickets. You'll understand."

Sirius stood at Remus' other side and Peter went to a crate to slide it back. Remus started chuckling as he saw the crickets dancing and singing.

"See? We've put a special spell on them. Each of them sing and dance. We even put them in Tuxedo robes for added effect, " Padfoot said proudly.

"Now, imagine, these little beauties in the Slytherin's rooms. Dancing with their tap shoes and singing in unison-All five hundred of them!" Peter grinned.

Remus couldn't stifle his laugh and nodded, "I admit it is good, but-"

"You know you want to, Mooney," Padfoot grinned.

Remus finally gave in and nodded, "Yes, let's do this."

They all clapped and smiled, each picking up the crates as they headed off to the Slytherin's house. Using the map, they followed the secret passages leading to the entrance to the main room. They all snuck in very quietly and Prongs said, "Okay. Mooney. Let yours out here. I'll take Severus' room. Padfoot, Wormtail: You two get the two rooms over there," he pointed to the closed doors.

They all took their positions and opened the cage door, letting the crickets loose . The tiny sounds of five hundred crickets hopping around with their tap shoes made such a noise the entire Slytherin house was starting to wake. They began to sing show tunes and the four boys took off running back to the passage and down the corridors. The laughter of the four was echoing throughout the castle and they stopped near the entrance to the stairs up to the Tower.

Remus tried to speak as he laughed, "That was brilliant!"

"See, Mooney? We told you!" Padfoot slapped his back and Prongs as well as Wormtail were in a fit of giggles.

Remus was bent over holding his knees when he heard the familiar voice, "What was brilliant, my boy?"

Remus' laugh stopped as he looked up slowly, his eyes falling on Dumbledore. He swallowed hard as he stammered, "Um...uh..."

Dumbledore looked at the four boys sternly as they stood up straight and wiped the smiles from their faces.

"Boys? Why are you out after curfew?"

Prongs tried to explain, "Sir. We were out to get some fresh air and to listen to the crickets-"

The Marauders couldn't hold back and busted out laughing.

Slughorn came running down the hall, "Good, I found you, Dumbledore. We have an infestation of crickets in the Slytherin house. Please, come quickly."

Dumbledore looked back at the four boys and arched his eyebrow, his eyes not holding their twinkle in the slightest.

"I want you four to go to my office right now. You will wait for me to return."

They made their way to Dumbledore's office as instructed and when they entered, Mooney plopped in his chair. He pushed his long robes to the side and crossed his legs, resting his elbow on the chair's arm and buried his face in his hand. _I am so dead. I am so dead. _

The other three boys sat in a chair as well and Padfoot looked to Mooney, "Hey. I'm sorry. We didn't think -"

"Exactly. There is no thinking involved in this entire matter."

Prongs looked to Mooney, "We were just trying to have some fun."

Wormtail was in his chair seemingly fixated on the end of his tie.

"I know, Prongs. I'm not mad at you three. I am more upset at myself. I should have never agreed to the prank."

"Listen, Mooney, " Sirius started, "we can tell Dumbledore that you were trying to stop us-"

He shook his head, "He saw me laughing just as hard as you three. Lying would only compound the problem."

"Good to see that you are thinking more clearly, Remus," Dumbledore's voice boomed as he entered the room. All four boys stood as Dumbledore made his way around to the back of his desk. Remus nervously put his hands behind his back and clasped them together. He knew for sure his title as Prefect would be ripped from him and Dumbledore's disappointment in him was already evident.

"Care to explain to me what you four were thinking tonight?"

They all looked to each other for the answer and Remus lowered his eyes, "Sir. We let loose some crickets in the Slytherin house tonight."

"Why did you choose to do this? Not only did you commit this juvenile prank, you were out after curfew. A Prefect for that matter."

"I have no excuse, Headmaster. I'm sorry."

Prongs watched his friend and sighed, "Sir. I convinced Remus to join us in the prank. He didn't want to do it at first but I helped persuade him to-"

"Thank you for your comments, James. However, Remus should have better judgment. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew, you will all three receive three weeks detention with Professor McGonagall. Mr. Lupin, please stay behind."

Remus felt his stomach churn and swallowed. He kept his eyes lowered as his three friends left the Headmaster's office. He clenched his jaw and wrapped his fingers over one another behind his back.

As the door shut behind him, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked up at Remus.

"Would you care to explain to me why you used such poor judgment tonight, Remus?"

"I really have no idea why, Sir. I am very sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"I have been more of your father the last seven years. I have taken you under my care, you stay with me over the summer and for holidays, and I thought that giving the position of Prefect would help you keep your mischief at a standstill. I am very disappointed in you. I had much higher expectations in regards to you."

Remus truly didn't know what to say. He lowered his eyes and unclasped his hands. He began to take off his Prefect robe and Dumbledore watched curiously, "What are you doing, Remus?"

"I don't deserve to wear this or the Prefect job. I truly am sorry. Will I be serving detention with Professor McGonagall as well?"

"You have been under my care for awhile now. Is that how I administer your punishments?"

"But, Sir. You haven't done that in a long time."

"You haven't needed it in a long time. Instead of detention as punishment, you will receive corporal punishment. "

Remus lowered his head and felt his hands shaking, holding on to is Prefect Robes tightly in his grasp. He knew he deserved whatever sentence Dumbledore passed but that did not negate the fact that his heart was racing beneath his chest. He nodded slowly and gazed up into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Yes, Sir."

"Please, place your robes on the chair and bare your backside. Bend over the desk, Remus."

Dumbledore moved to his cabinet and retrieved his paddle with holes from its home. Remus stepped forward to the desk and unzipped his trousers, pushing them along with his boxers to the floor. As he leaned over the desk, he felt his body tremble. He reached to the edge of the desk and held on to tight.

"Remus. I am punishing you because you are like a son to me and your behavior is unbecoming of a Prefect at this School. You have responsibilities now and you must learn to show more constraint. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded as Dumbledore spoke, "Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore looked down at the young man he'd practically raised as his own son with a heavy heart. He didn't really want to punish him in this manner but he had to learn to say no when it concerned his friends. He lowered the paddle down on Remus' exposed bum and tapped him gently.

"You will receive ten strokes, my boy," Dumbledore said as he reached his free hand down and placed it on the small of his back. "Are you ready?"

Lupin arched his back and clenched his jaw as he nodded, "Yes, Sir."

The young Remus held on tight as he felt the first **CRACK** contact his vulnerable backside sending him to his tiptoes. Dumbledore concentrated on the sit-spots and the center of his bottom as he chastised the young werewolf. Raising the paddle up and down with a resounding **THWAP** making Remus cringe in pain. He swayed his bottom from side to side as it was being lit on fire.

"Hold still, Remus."

Remus calmed down his movements and stopped moving his hips so much. He raised his bottom back in the air to accept the next strokes. Dumbledore swung them down hard and fast, turning his flesh a crimson red **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK! **

"Four more to go, my boy, and it's all over," Dumbledore announced as he tapped his wayward son's bottom. He aimed for the center for the final strokes and Remus lowered his head as he let the tears escape his eyes: **CRACK WHACK SMACK CRACK!**

"I am so sorry, Sir" he whimpered through his tears and relaxed his upper body across the desk.

Dumbledore put the paddle down and reached down to help Remus up. Pulling him close, Dumbledore gave him a gentle hug.

"All is forgiven, Remus. Please, use better judgment next time. You don't always have to go along with the tomfoolery, son. "

"Thank you. I am so sorry, I will try."

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "You can pull your trousers back up now, Remus. And do get some rest tonight. You have another long day of classes tomorrow."

He turned around and gave Remus some privacy as he dressed himself. He put the paddle up and watched Remus' back as he walked towards the door. He looked on his chair and saw that his Prefect's robes were still there and went to pick them up.

"Remus?"

He stopped and gingerly turned around, wiping the tears from his face, "Yes, Sir?"

"I believe you forgot something," he said as he held out his robes.

Remus looked at confused, "But, Sir-I, I don't deserve-"

"You are maturing and growing into a fine young man. We all make mistakes. You paid for yours."

Remus smiled shyly as he took the robes from Dumbledore, "Thank you, Headmaster-for everything."

Dumbledore nodded and sent Remus on his way. Dumbledore started humming the tune of Funny Girl, "Don't bring a cloud to rain on my parade." He let out a laugh at the sight of all the little crickets dancing around and shook his head._ I will give them this-they are very creative. _

Remus vowed that he would try harder to not disappoint Dumbledore like that again. He hoped to keep that promise as he rubbed his aching backside and smiled at the robes in his hand.

**TBC:**

_A/N: I have a soft spot for Lupin. Thanks for reading :-)_


	2. Jinx

_**Jinx**_

_Remus is trying to be an excellent Prefect in his last year at Hogwarts but, sometimes, his Marauder friends go a bit too far. _

_Warnings/Disclaimers: I don't own these characters. __**Caning aka Corporal Punishment**__ in this chapter and continuing the Father/son type relationship of DD/RL. _

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooo**_

Remus sat on the grass near the lake quietly by himself as he buried his nose in his book. The werewolf transformation wasn't as bad and he had regained his most of his strength after a week. The Prefect position was very well suited to him and since his punishment earlier in the year from Dumbledore, he had earnestly attempted to avoid doing any more pranks with his friends. He tried the best he could to prevent them from mischief. He had no desire to see the disappointment in the Headmaster's eyes nor the strength his chastising hand possessed. After all, he didn't have to give him a second chance and Remus did not want to squander it.

Remus cocked his head as he heard his friends approaching him and giggling to themselves. He whispered to himself softly_, "Oh Merlin. I hope I didn't just jinx myself."_

They sat down on the ground around Remus and Sirius put his arm over Mooney's shoulders. Padfoot batted his eyes at him, "How are you mate?"

"Oh, I'm doing all right. What are you three up to?"

"What gives you the idea we're up to something, Mooney?" Prongs looked hurt.

"Because for one, you're awake. Two, you're giggling like girls. And three, Sirius is trying to charm me with his eyes."

Sirius breathed through his nostrils, "Not trying-I am."

Peter just shook his head and Prongs rolled his eyes. Remus averted his attentions back to his book. He wanted to do well on this year's exams.

"Oh, Mooney. Don't ignore us. We just had a little favor to ask," Sirius said sweetly as he reached his finger to gently close the Transfiguration book.

Remus looked at his mates and sighed a little with a small smirk, "And what would that favor be, exactly?"

"We just wonder if you could help us with something. We need your expertise-"

"And cunning-" said Prongs.

"And your agility-" Wormtail chimed in.

"Okay, enough with flattery. Just spell it out."

Sirius smiled and looked into Mooney's eyes, "We need you to turn a blind eye tonight as we go to the Slytherin House and we need your abilities to charm this little bottle right here to make boils on whoever uses it."

Mooney looked at them and narrowed his eyes, "And who are you planning on using this on?"

Prongs grinned, "Snivellus. We want to curse this jar of cream that is identical to his facial cream to rid himself of that acne problem."

Mooney listened to their explanation and shook his head, "No,no, no. Not going to do this."

"Oh, come on. It'll be great. It won't hurt him-" Padfoot interjected.

"Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail. The last time I helped with a prank, I was left with a very sore," Remus shifted his sitting at the memory, "well you know."

"You won't get caught this time-we swear it," Prongs said.

"It's completely fool proof," Sirius said as he pulled Remus closer, "you have my word."

Remus shook his head and stood up. He closed his book and put it under his arm as he looked on them, "I'm really am trying hard this year to be better. I can't do this for you. Please, understand."

Sirius stood up to Remus and noticed that the werewolf was now very towering his own frame. Then, his other two best mates stood around him as well and Prongs pleaded, "Come on, Mooney. You're the best at this sort of spell. You're a Marauder now and for always. Can't you just forget about your Prefect title for an hour?"

Mooney lowered his head and hugged his book close to him, "I'm sorry. I can't. Dumbledore will probably take away that title if I'm caught and the next time very well may be the cane instead of that paddle."

"You won't be caught, Remus. We promise," Sirius said.

"I'm very sorry. I can turn a blind eye but I won't do the curse. Dumbledore is like a father to me. If I lapse in judgment again, you know what he'll do to me. You three are smart, you figure it out."

Remus slumped his shoulders and turned heel to start up the pathway to the Castle. He hated to leave his friends like that but he hated being bent over the Headmaster's desk, too. The three watched as their friend's back disappeared and Prongs smirked, "Don't worry. He's a Marauder and he'll help us."

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOoooooo**_

The night was very quiet(minus the fact that his three best friends were making fools of themselves) as Remus sat at his desk in their dorm room. The shift was over and he needed to make sure that his parchment was complete to turn in for his Transfiguration in the morning for Professor McGonagall. He arched a brow as the three were behind him waving their wands about and looked over his shoulder at them.

"No, no, no, Padfoot! You're doing it wrong," Prongs said.

"How do you know? You don't know how to curse anything," Sirius said.

"Look, you both are doing it wrong. You should wave your wand like this, " Wormtail said as he did a sort of a elegant wave of his wand as he put his free hand on his hip.

"You look like a bloody ballerina!" Prongs shook his head.

At the rate they were going, Remus would never get his four foot parchment complete. He glanced up at the clock and sighed. They'd been going at this for over an hour.

"Look, let me do it, all right?" Sirius said as he raised his wand to cast a spell and sent a flash from his wand right above Remus' head which startled him and he fell out of his chair.

"Mooney? You all right, mate?" Prongs asked.

Remus shut his eyes and laid with his back flat on the floor, "I'm brilliant. Would be better if you three would calm yourselves and go to bed or study or just quiet down."

"We will be completely silent once this is finished," Sirius said.

"At the rate you three are going, that'll be a quarter till _never_. Don't you ever read your spell books? Or any books?" Remus asked.

He pulled himself up from the floor and looked at the little bottle they'd been casting spells at but either missing horribly or causing things to move around the room. Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose and reached in his back pocket. Prongs tried as hard as he could to hide his smirk.

"Look. I'll do this for you. You do this as fast as you can and do not let yourselves get caught, for Merlin's sake. Understand?"

They all three nodded their heads as Remus pointed his wand at the jar and flicked his wrist elegantly as the boils curse was enacted upon it. Prongs picked up the bottle and patted Remus on the back, "I knew you'd come through for us."

Remus took a deep breath and sat back at his desk to work on the parchment. Finally, he could have peace and quiet. He just hoped those three would be as stealthy as possible.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOoooo**_

The next morning Remus watched as his friends sat at the table giggling over the events of last night. They had, surprisingly, made the switch and made it back to their room without being caught. He glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if Severus had made it in yet. He had hoped he was all right. He looked from his plate, to the doors, then to Dumbledore nervously. He stood up as the breakfast was over but was worried as Severus had not shown up. He thought maybe he would turn up in class.

As Remus took his seat, he looked at Severus' empty chair and began to fretfully rub his hands together. The class started to settle down when both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore entered the room. Remus felt a bead of sweat trickle down his well pronounced nose and opened his book. He gazed upwards as they cleared their voices, "Class. Please, may we have your attention?"

The class started to calm down and they looked up toward them.

"Severus will not be in class today as he is receiving medical care from Madame Pomfrey. It appears that he had a very horrible reaction to a jar of cream he was using. He should be all right but we have reason to believe that the incident was not an accident."

Remus looked over at his friends and swallowed hard. The three boys tried to look as innocent as possible as Dumbldore continued, "Will Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Black please accompany outside in the hall please."

The four stood up and Remus could feel his hands shaking as he fell in line behind Dumbledore and his mates. _**Shit, shit, shit. Bloody hell.**_

As they stood outside, Remus tried to keep his head up and the other three looked towards the ground. Dumbledore peered over his glasses at them, "Is there anything at all you boys would like to tell me?"

They all shook their heads, "No, Headmaster."

"Are you sure? I do have ways of finding out things. Remus?"

"N-no, Sir. I was in my room studying and doing my parchment," Remus whispered meekly.

"And you three?"

"We were in our rooms last night, Headmaster," Sirius said.

"And you never left your dormitory after hours, Remus?"

"I never did. I stayed in."

"I find that surprising. Slughorn saw three boys rushing down the hallway last night but couldn't make them out."

Remus swallowed hard and looked to his friends, "It wasn't me, Sir."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at them, "Please, hold our your wands, boys."

Remus' eyebrows shot upwards and felt his heart racing. He knew what Dumbledore was about to do and reached in his back pocket to hold out his wand, his hand shaking slightly.

Prongs looked at Remus, "Sir. That's not necessary."

"Oh, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Sir. It was myself, Sirius, and Peter last night. We did sneak into the Slytherin house."

"And you realize that the jar that was cursed will cause Mr. Snape to be in the hospital for awhile. He had a ghastly allergic reaction."

"We only used the boils curse, Sir. We didn't know-" Padfoot tried to explain.

"And that is why you shouldn't perform curses you don't understand," Dumbledore said. "Which one of you boys performed the spell?"

They all pursed their lips and didn't say a word.

"Hold out your wands."

Prongs said, "Sir. Remus wasn't with us there last night. He stayed in. He's not to-"

"Hold. Out. Your. Wands."

As they held out their wands, Remus took in a deep breath as the Headmaster waved his wand over his. Remus closed his eyes as the Headmaster looked at him, "The spell came from your wand, my boy."

"I had to use his wand, Sir. I-" Potter began.

Remus lowered his head and whispered meekly, "It's all right, James."

"So, you performed the spell, Remus?"

The tall, lanky boy nodded his head.

"Very well. And am I to understand that you three were the ones that put the jar in Severus' room?"

"Yes, Sir," the boy replied.

"You also lied to me. All four of you. When I first asked if there was anything I should know."

The Marauders just looked at the stony flooring and nodded.

"I will ask you to meet me in my office tonight at 8:00, Mr. Lupin. As for the rest of you, I will expect a two week's detention with Professor Slughorn shall suffice. As well as a parchment of five feet explaining the dangers of using curses you're not familiar with. Also, a bonus parchment of three feet on why dishonesty is not becoming of a student at Hogwarts. They will be due at the end of your detention."

The boys nodded their heads and turned to leave. Dumbledore put his hand on Remus' shoulder and he stood motionless at the touch.

"Yes, Sir?" Remus' voice cracked.

"I would suggest making sure you're not late for our appointment tonight, son."

Remus was thunderstruck and lowered his head. He walked back into the classroom gingerly and sat down in his seat beside Padfoot. He removed his quill and stared at his book blankly. Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail looked sympathetically at their friend and then to each other.

Padfoot mouthed words to Prongs, "We messed up."

Prongs nodded and bit his lower lip.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOO**_

Remus went through the rest of his day barely able to concentrate. He tried to listen in classes but his mind was tormenting him over what would happen tonight. He knew for sure that he would be stripped of his post and he would surely be chastised tonight. As lunch arrived, he sat with his friends and picked at his food idly. Normally, he would enjoy his usual sandwich and a bit of dessert but his stomach was in knots. James and Sirius tried to make Remus laugh but all they could produce was a small sneer.

Remus' deep blue eyes kept gazing at Dumbledore and at one moment, their eyes locked. Remus felt a chill run down his back and put the sandwich down. He stood up and left the Great Hall, grabbing his books, and retreated to the lake.

He picked up skipping stones and flung them into the water furiously, "How could I have been so stupid? Of course, he could track the last spell. Why did I lie when I was caught?"

He threw the next rock clear across the lake and plopped down on his backside. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on top of them.

"I'm going to be murdered."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice in his ear, "No, you won't."

Remus looked up and saw Lily standing above him. His eyes were filled with worry, "Oh, yes I will be, Lily. I've gotten into a bit of trouble again over a childish, dim-witted prank."

"I heard what happened to Severus. I don't talk to him much anymore but he didn't deserve that. Why did you play a part?"

"I didn't want to, Lily. They were making all sorts of noise and I thought if I just did it for them, they'd quiet down and I could do my work."

Lily sighed and sat beside him, "They can be very irritating at times, huh?"

Remus nodded, "I love my mates. They are fantastic. I couldn't ask for better but they just don't understand how important this is to me. I feel honored to be a Prefect."

"You do a very good job at it, too. You're a good, sweet boy, Remus. I know it's hard to tell them no, but you really should. A little joke here and there is okay sometimes but-sometimes, they go too far."

"I know. Somehow, I'm caught in the middle," Remus ran his fingers through his hair. "Dumbledore is going to reprimand me tonight. I know it is going to be one of the worst. I lied. That was all me."

"He won't kill you. You're going to be fine, Remus. Don't worry. Dumbledore looks to you like a son. He knows your heart. He loves you."

"But the disappointment in his eyes that I lied-that kills me."

Lily put a hand on his back and hugged him, "And that's why you're a good person and you will come out of this a better man."

Remus put his graceful hand on top of hers and smiled a little, "You're a wonderful friend, Lily. I would probably go insane without you."

She kissed him cordially on the cheek and smiled, "I'm always here for you, Remus. As I know you are there for me."

_**OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoooooooooooo**_

After picking at his dinner, Remus went back to his dorms and began to get ready for his appointment. The talk with Lily had calmed his nerves but he was still anxious and wanted to get this over with. He wasn't able to eat anything today because his nerves were shot.

He combed his hair neatly and smoothed out his robes, then turned to go to the common room to read and do his homework before it was time He imagined he wouldn't want to do it after his meeting.

The rest of the Marauders came to sit next to him and he looked up from his book, smiling gently to them.

"Mooney. We're really sorry we got you in trouble, mate," James started.

Remus nodded, "It's my fault. I should have just let you three tire yourselves out last night."

"But, we're getting detention and you're getting a-who knows what. We had more to do with it than you," Padfoot grimaced.

"I know but I am like his son. He wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt me. I respect his decision. I'm nervous but, "Remus said as he closed his book and stood up, "that's the way it is."

"We'll wait up for you, Mooney," Wormtail said sympathetically.

Remus smiled softly at them and nodded, "Thank you. No hard feelings, mates. Please behave yourselves tonight."

He turned and made his way through the portrait and to Dumbledore's office. As he went up the spiraling stairs, he put his hand up to his heart to try to coax it to calm down. Standing at the entrance, he opened his mouth to speak the password: Lemon Drops. The doors opened and he walked slowly towards the room and in front of the desk.

Dumbledore entered the room at precisely 8:00. He gazed at Remus' back as he stood tall with his head bowed. The Headmaster smiled softly and sighed, "Thank you for being on time, Remus."

"Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore made his way in front of the werewolf and looked up into his eyes.

"Remus, my boy. Why did you lie to me?"

Remus lifted his head and swallowed hard as he began to speak softly, "I am so sorry, Sir. I don't know why I didn't tell you the truth when you first asked."

"In all the years I've known you, you have never lied to me. I must say that not only am I disappointed in you, Remus. I am very hurt."

Remus' heart dropped and he furrowed his brow as he looked into the older man's eyes, "S-Sir..I-I never meant to hurt you. Never."

"Trust and honesty have always been two things I've held dear, Remus. Especially as I have had a hand in raising you. It is not pleasant when one you love lies."

Remus bowed his head and chews his lower lip, "Please, Sir. I-I-"

Dumbledore put a hand upon Remus' shoulder and put a finger under his chin direct him to look him in the eye. He saw a tear forming in Remus' eyes and smiled, "I love you, son. I will always forgive you. Of course, there are consequences to pay."

"Thank you, Sir," Remus said as he tried to control himself.

"Now. Why did you decide to put a curse on Severus' cream?"

Remus reached his hand up to his face and wiped the tear away and sighed, "I honestly did not want to do that. I even told them many times I wouldn't."

"And what happened that led you to doing such a thing?"

"Sir. I stood my ground when they first approached. But, then when we were in the dorm room I was trying to do my work. They kept making noises and wouldn't stop as they tried, horribly, to do it themselves."

"And when they couldn't do it-"

Remus nodded, "Yes, Sir. I did it."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I commend you on attempting to not do it but you really must learn to put your foot down in the future, Remus. I understand they, and you, have a mischievous streak dwelling within you but pick and choose those urges wisely. Severus could have been injured far worse."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I had a slight lapse."

The Headmaster nodded, "You did and you know how that will be dealt with as well as the issue of lying."

Remus felt his bottom clench involuntarily and nodded. He whispered submissively, "Yes, Sir."

"Remus. I hate to do this and this is the second time this year. I do hope you learn your lesson this time, my boy."

The young werewolf nodded slowly and clenched his jaw.

"You will receive twelve strokes of the cane, Remus-"

Remus' voice cracked and his eyes opened wide, "T-twelve, Sir? With the-"

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm sorry, my boy. Had you been honest, it would have only been six. However, you will be punished for both the lie and the boils curse."

Remus' hands were trembling and his head was swimming. He didn't know if he could possibly take that much punishment.

"If you will please remove your trousers and bare your bottom, remove your robes, and take position, we will get this dealt with."

Remus' muscles tensed and he whispered, "Yes, Sir."

He rose his hand up to his hair and pulled the stray bangs away from his face. He lifted his robes off of his body and laid them on the chair behind him. As he took his place in front of the desk, his long fingers trembled as they unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers. He pushed them along with his boxers to his ankles and took a deep breath as he laid across the desk, resting his hips on the cold, wooden top.

Dumbledore stepped to his cabinet and reached for the whippy, long cane and bent it for flexibility. He watched as Remus bent over the desk and swished the cane through the air, making Remus jump. The Headmaster stood behind Remus and put his fingers at the tail end of his shirt to pull it to the small of the seventeen year olds back.

"Look straight ahead, Remus and keep your position. The strokes need not be counted as I just want you to concentrate on holding as still as you can," he told him as he took his place to Remus' left side and held the cane firmly in his right hand.

Remus rose his head and a long lock of his bangs covered his eyes. He gripped the desk's edges tight and arched his back to offer his bottom up for punishment. He knew that it would be agonizing but the hurt in Dumbledore's eyes was as well.

The Headmaster tapped Remus' pale, unblemished cheeks with the thin cane, "Are you ready, son?"

Remus swallowed hard and whispered humbly, "I am, Sir."

Dumbledore measured the distance and laid the cane on the place he wanted the cane to strike. He tapped the taut backside and with a swish, he let the first _**CRACK**_ land on its mark. Remus rose to his tiptoes and bit back his yelp.

The Headmaster rose the cane again and tapped above the mark, _**THWACK**_. The cane bit into Remus' bottom once more and he closed his eyes tight as he clenched his jaw. He felt his bottom tremble under Dumbledore's cane.

The cane found the next place it would bite into Remus' bottom and went up into the air, down with a loud swish _**CRACK**_. Remus couldn't hold back any longer and let out a pained cry as a tear escaped his eyes. He lowered his forehead to the desk and arched his back. He knew it was only the third stroke and he had nine more to go. Dumbledore looked on him and put a hand on the small of his back.

"You're doing well, son."

"I-I'm so sorry, Sir. Please-"

"I know you are, my boy. Take your position. Head up and eyes forward."

Remus rose his head and looked straight to the wall, trying hard to obey the older wizard. Dumbledore took his place and with a flick of the wrist, landed the next three strokes one above the other marks _**CRACK WHACK THWACK. **_

Remus stomped his foot and placed his hands on the desk as he raised his head back to yelp out. The trails of sweat were beading down his forehead as he looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore. The six throbbing marks painted on his bottom were burning like mad.

"You have six more coming to you, Remus. Whenever you're ready-"

"Sir-Sir-please-"

"Remus. Do you believe this punishment is unfair?"

Remus shook his head as he stood with his hands on the desk and clenching his bottom, "No, Sir. I deserve this-"

"Take a moment if you wish before I administer the next set of six strokes, son."

Remus nodded and put his hand behind his back and to his bottom, touching the cane's marks and hissed. He rose his eyes to the ceiling and took in a deep breath as he calmed himself mentally. He leaned back over the desk and spread his legs apart, pushing his bottom up in the air. He kept his eyes fixed on a mark on the wall and nodded, "I-I'm ready, Sir."

Dumbledore smiled softly at him and his bravery, "The next six is for lying as the former were for the mischief in the curse."

"Yes, Sir," Remus said as he held on tight.

Dumbledore tapped the cane on the last mark and worked his way down. _**Tap...tap...tap...swish! CRACK!**_

Remus grunted at the painful caning and clenched the desk knuckle white. He swayed his hips back and forth in hopes of lessening the pain. Dumbledore put a hand on his back and said gently, "Remus. Please, keep your bottom still for me."

He nodded and stopped moving his hips so much. The tears stung his eyes as Dumbledore prepared the next two strokes directly in the center of his bottom. _**CRACK WHACK. **_He measured the next two and quickly delivered them as the sound of the swishing cane filled the room along with it connecting with the werewolf firm backside. _**THWACK CRACK!**_

"Remus. You have taken your punishment quite well. You have one more and this will be finished. I'm sure you know the last one is the worst, so please, brace yourself. Tell me when you are ready."

He gulped hard which made his adam's apple dance in his throat. He rose up to his elbows and arched his back to make his bottom stick out a bit more. He knew that all of this was justified and submitted gracefully to what he had coming to him. He held his head up high and held on tight as he nodded and kept his bottom relaxed, "Yes, Sir. I'm ready."

Dumbledore laid the cane diagonally across the previous lines and brought the cane up and down a few times. He wanted to make absolutely sure his distance was judged appropriately. Finally, the cane kissed all its previous marks and sent Remus laying across the desk with his face buried in his arms. He wept as he stayed bent over the desk. Dumbledore went to put the cane away in the cabinet and removed a jar of special healing ointment.

He turned to walk back to Remus and stood behind the thoroughly punished teenager. He patted the small of his back and whispered, "I'm proud of you, my boy. You were very brave. Just lay there and I'll put this healing salve on your bottom."

Remus wept and nodded that he understood. He felt Dumbledore's now gentle hand rubbing the salve into his bottom and lessening the pain. He reached his sleeve up to his eyes and wiped away the tears while laying relaxed over the desk. The Headmaster took care as he made sure the salve was applied to his entire backside and Remus was very grateful to his kindness.

"Sir. Thank you," Remus said with a small voice.

"I have no desire to cause you damage, Remus. I'm sorry the punishment was so severe, my boy. However, the lying I cannot tolerate and I know that if Severus had been in worse condition, you would have never forgiven yourself."

Remus nodded and stopped crying as the pain left his body. Dumbledore gently patted his bottom, "You can stand now, my boy."

As Remus stood back up straight, he bent over and gingerly pulled his boxers and trousers carefully over his bottom. The throbbing was still there but it no longer felt like it was set ablaze. As he buckled his belt, he blushed at the Headmaster, "Am I going to be relieved of being a Prefect, Sir?"

Dumbledore smiled gently and shook his head, "No, my boy. You're young still and have so much to learn. You're doing a very good job. You simply need to learn to put your foot down in regards to those three friends of yours."

Remus nodded and sighed, "I am going to try harder."

"I know you will. I love you, son."

Remus stepped forward and hugged Dumbledore.

"Now, I believe you have homework to tend to and rounds to make. Please, behave yourself and attempt to obtain Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew under some control, "Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That is more of a challenge than the O.W.L.s are, Sir. But I will try," Remus said with a slight nod of the head.

"Good night, Remus. If you need anything at all, please come to me."

Remus pulled his robes over his body and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**_

Remus made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room and smiled at his three friends as they sat at the table, actually doing homework. As he walked to them, they looked up at him concerned.

"Are you all right, Mooney?" Padfoot asked.

"I've been better but I've been worse. I'll live. You lot are actually doing homework?"

"Well, it was his idea-" Sirius pointed at James.

"What? We do come to school for a reason, ya know?" Prongs said. "You sure you're all right, Mooney?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired and think I'm going to go on to sleep."

"You must be sick. You never miss out on homework," Wormtail noted.

"I actually did it earlier. I will see you tomorrow. I walked around and everything seems to be peaceful. Don't get into any trouble. My backside can't take anymore, okay?"

They nodded, "We'll be good-for now," Potter whispered with a grin.

Mooney just shook his head as he had a keen sense of hearing and padded off into his room. He changed into his pajamas and plopped down on his stomach. As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled as he thought he had the best, if most cheeky, friends in the Wizarding world and the most caring father figure in Dumbledore.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

_**A/N: So, thought I'd do this chapter this morning. If y'all would like more like this..just let me know..otherwise..I might just end this little story with two chapters. Reader's choice. Thanks so much ! **If you want more chapters, would like to hear a prank you would want me to work in there. Just something to work with :-)** **_


	3. A Gentle Hand

_**A Gentle hand**_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: No spanking in this one-just comfort from SB to RL. Of course, I don't own the characters as they are property of J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading :-)**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo o**_

Remus' eyes shot wide open at the sharp smack on his bottom. He hugged his pillow tight and looked over his shoulder to see Sirius standing at his side with a wide smirk, "Wakey wakey, Mooney!"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "Padfoot! That hurt!"

Sirius looked down on him apologetically, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot."

Remus turned over on his side and shook his head, "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." He reached a hand to his backside and rubbed the sting gently.

Padfoot sat down beside him and put a hand on his hip, "I really am sorry. Want Padfoot to make it better?'

Mooney rolled his eyes and put his hand over his forehead. He was feeling really exhausted and didn't have patience for his friend's antics this morning.

He wondered if this was all a joke to Sirius, "Sirius, _seriously_. I'm really not in the mood for jokes this morning. I am rather drained."

Sirius furrowed his brow and sighed, he wasn't exactly joking. Only part of him played off the flirtatious advances as they were, the other part didn't know what he really felt-but he had an idea. He sighed and took his hand from Remus' hip, "I'm sorry you're not feeling well. You should get up, classes start really soon."

"I don't think I'm going to be attending classes today. My whole body is spent."

"You really aren't feeling well, are you?" Sirius put a hand to Remus' forehead and noted he was burning up. "Mooney, you're hot-in more ways than one."

"Oh, will you knock it off?"

"I'm not joking, Remus. You want me to get Professor McGonagall or someone?"

"I should be fine. I just need to sleep."

"You're stubborn," Sirius shook his head. "I'll let them know you're not going to classes today but I'm coming back to check on you at lunch, okay?"

"Thanks, mate."

"Have you even eaten anything?"

"Not really but I'm not hungry. My stomach is churning."

"I'll get a house elf to bring you, at least, some soup or something," Padfoot said concerned. He was extremely worried about his friend.

"I appreciate your concern. I just want to go back to sleep, though."

Sirius nodded and pulled the covers up around Mooney's shoulders and closed the curtains around his bed to give him some peace. As he turned around, Prongs and Wormtail came sauntering into the room laughing uncontrollably. Padfoot rushed over to both of them and put a hand over each of their mouths, "_Shhhhhhhhhh_. He's ill."

They looked over him and to the bed towards Mooney's bed and Prongs arched a brow then moved Padfoot's hand from his mouth, "What's wrong?"

Padfoot whispered and shrugged, "I don't know. He has a fever and is really tired. Let's let him rest."

They nodded and got their books, turned the lights out, and left the room very quietly. As they got the Great Hall, they sat down and started filling their plates with breakfast food.

"You think he'll be all right?" Wormtail asked.

"I'm not certain but he looked pretty bad. I wonder if the pressure from yesterday wore him down," Padfoot said.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Prongs asked Padfoot.

"Of course I am. He's my mate," Padfoot blushed a little.

"Well, I know. He's mine, too. I just mean-"

"I just want him to get better is all. I'm going to talk with Professor McGonagall and let her know," Padfoot brushed off whatever Prongs was attempting to insinuate and walked up to the Professors table in the Great Hall. As he stepped up to the table, he looked back and forth between her and Dumbledore.

Padfoot wasn't aware that he had shot the Headmaster a glare and a raised eyebrow before he spoke to Professor McGonagall, "Professor? May I have a word with you in private?"

Professor McGonagall put the napkin up to her lips and nodded her head surprised, "Certainly, Mr. Black." She stood up and motioned him to step over to the side near the door, "How may I help you?"

"I wanted to let you know that Remus isn't well today. He was running a fever and told him I'd let you know. I don't think he has had anything to eat, so could you tell a house elf to take him up some food?"

"Why isn't he with Madame Pomfrey, Sirius?"

"I did offer that but he said he only wanted to sleep. I'm going to check on him at lunch."

She nodded, "I'll be sure to tell the elf, then. If he is not better by tonight, I will expect him to seek attention from Madame Pomfrey. Do you understand, Sirius?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."

"No problem at all. Thank you for letting me know."

As he nodded and walked away from her, she summoned the elf and gave him instructions to deliver food to Remus. Sirius saw the Professor speaking with the Headmaster as he rejoined his friends.

"What did you tell her?" Prongs asked.

"I just told her about Remus and she's going to send up one of the elves to take Remus something to eat. If he's not better by tonight, she wants me to tell Pomfrey."

James nodded, "I'm sure he'll be all right. Don't worry."

Padfoot smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah, he's Mooney after all. He's always fine."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo**_

Sirius sat through his morning classes and nervously ran his fingers over his quill. He was trying to listen to Professor McGonagall but his mind was not miles away-just over the halls and up the stairs where Remus was laying alone. He had those rare moments where he didn't joke and this was one of those times. He felt a different emotion than just a mere attraction for Remus that he never spoke of. Of course, Remus never took it sincerely anyway. He just concerned himself with studying and making sure he did his Prefect duties. He wondered if Remus was attracted to anyone? A boy? A girl? He never could tell with him.

Sirius shook his head, that didn't matter right now. He had to make sure that he was taken care of-McGonagall said so. He didn't notice that the class was over and remained sitting and heard a voice, "Sirius-Sirius-Mr. Black."

He shook his head and looked up towards her and smiled, "Sorry. Didn't realize class was over."

"You haven't paid attention all morning. Is something troubling you?"

"No, Ma'am Well, maybe-I don't know. I'm just worried about Remus."

"Remember, if he's not well you really should inform us so Pomfrey can treat him."

Sirius stood up and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

James and Peter were coming back into the room as Sirius was leaving, almost bumping into one another.

"Whoa there, mate. Thought you were behind us," James said.

"Sorry about that," Sirius replied.

"Well, let's get the next few classes over and then lunch time!" Peter said.

"Of course you're worried about your stomach. We only just ate," Prongs retorted.

"I'm a growing wizard," he whined.

Normally, Sirius would come back with a quip but he kept his pace with his friends and kept moving along. He had more important things on his mind-a very sick werewolf.

After lunch, Sirius rushed through the halls and back to his House. He stepped through the Portrait and made his way to their room and threw his books on the chair. He pulled the curtains back around the bed and looked down at Remus' sleeping face. He furrowed his brow and knelt down beside his sleeping friend. Putting a hand on his forehead, he rested his chin on the bed as he looked at him and circled his thumb on his damp skin.

Remus opened his tired eyes slowly and looked at Sirius. He smiled a little and Sirius winked at him, "You all right?"

Remus licked his dry lips and smiled crookedly, "I feel like a thousand curses have been placed upon me."

Sirius smiled softly at him, "Did the House Elf bring you something to eat?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah. I ate some of it and went back to sleep."

"Do you need anything else?" Sirius kept moving his thumb on his friend's brow.

"I need to feel better."

Sirius kicked off his shoes and laid in the bed next to him. He put his arm over Remus' chest and moved his hand up to his hair, pushing his wild bangs from his eyes.

"I'll stay with you for awhile. I'm going to have to tell Pomfrey if you're not better soon."

"I know. I was hoping it would just simply pass. Thank you for staying with me."

"What's mates for?"

Remus looked over at Sirius and into his eyes. He wasn't sure what to make out of this side of Sirius. It was-different, but he wasn't protesting the kindness. He slowly shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep under Sirius gentle hand.

TBC~

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOo

_**A/N: Short and sweet, switching gears a tad bit. Hope you like the comfort that our Padfoot is showing to Mooney. :) R&R if you feel the need...it's all appreciated. **_


	4. Black's Guilt

_**Black's Guilt **_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers/Summary: **_

_**Sirius' guilt is starting to get the better of him and he goes against the advice of Prongs and Wormtail. **_

_**Consensual M/M Spanking between DD/SB**_

_**And, of course, I don't own the characters-I just borrow them for a little while. :) **_

_**OoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooooo**_

The voices were so loud. What they were saying was muffled-but too loud. Remus opened his eyes slightly and noticed blurred figures. He recognized the voices of Sirius, James, Peter, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall around his bed as he came to. He didn't see his curtains around his bed. He licked his dry lips and whispered, "Could you keep it down a little? I'm drained."

Dumbledore turned to Remus and smiled softly, "We're sorry, son. How are you feeling?"

Remus refused to open his eyes-the light shot through his brain like daggers. He smirked in spite of the ferocious migraine and wiggled his fingers, "With my fingers mostly."

Dumbledore shook his head at his adopted, smart-alecky son, "It seems as if you have the flu, Remus. How long have you been ill?"

Remus shrugged, "A few days I reckon, Headmaster."

Dumbledore furrowed his brow and turned to the others, "Can I have a few moments with him alone, please?"

They all nodded and the Marauders turned to leave along with the Professor and Madame Pomfrey. Sirius looked over his shoulder and frowned. He wished he could do something to make his friend healthy. In his mind, if they would have just let him alone-he'd be fine right now.

"I'll come back to check on you, Remus," Sirius said.

Dumbledore grabbed a chair and sat beside Remus. The young boy felt like his head was going to explode.

"Son. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well the other night?"

"I thought it was just my nerves, honestly. I hadn't eaten much and I thought-"

"You didn't eat?"

Remus shook his head, "I was a bit anxious, Sir."

"Remus. You have to tell me if you're sick. I wouldn't have punished you then."

"I didn't know it was this bad," Remus swallowed. "I'll be all right. I'm thirsty. Is there any water?"

Dumbledore nodded and stood up to get him a glass. Remus sat up in the bed and drank it down in one gulp.

"Thank you."

He tried to situate back into the bed but his backside was still sore. He turned over to lay on his stomach and nestled his head into the soft pillow. Dumbledore frowned and reached over to the healing potions.

"Before you drift back to sleep, my boy. You need to drink these down to speed up your recovery."

Remus sighed and sat up on his elbows to take the potions. He drank them down and smiled up at Dumbledore sarcastically, "Happy?"

Remus was mostly shy but when he was truly sick, his tendency of being snarky was risen.

Dumbledore overlooked that and smiled softly, "Very happy. Madame Pomfrey will be tending to you and I'll come by to make sure you're all right later."

Remus nodded sleepily and closed his eyes, "Night night. Dumbledore. Dumble dee. Bumble Bee. You're a bee. _Buzzzzzz_." Dumbledore shook his head as the young man buzzed himself to sleep.

Dumbledore walked over to Severus' bed and offered the young man a sweet. Severus arched a brow at him, "No, thank you."

"Severus. I understand your annoyance but I will say that the ones responsible have been dealt with. "

"I don't even need to ask who did it," Severus commented as he looked down the beds towards Remus Lupin. "I suppose what comes around goes around," Severus smirked.

"Severus. Remus had-"

"You cover for him far too much, Headmaster. One of these days, it'll come back to haunt you."

"Remus is special just as you are."

"The werewolf is just as bad as the other three."

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Severus, "You should be well soon and can go back to your House."

Severus crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes as he nodded. He lowered himself in his bed as he sulked.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOO**_

_**Later that Afternoon...**_

The three Marauders sauntered through the corridors and made their way outside.

"You're not really considering this are you, Sirius?" Peter asked.

"Every time we come up with some prank, Remus gets the short end of the stick. We get detentions but he gets paddled or caned. It's really not right. He's not even the one that comes up with the pranks."

"Well, he's like a son to Dumbledore and I guess that's why," James said.

"Maybe but it sets Remus' nerves into a frenzy every time. He's made himself sick this go around," Sirius said.

Prongs shook his head and sighed, "Two weeks' worth of detentions and parchments is good enough punishment, Padfoot. How is going to Dumbledore and asking him to spank us going to help?"

"Yeah, Sirius. It's not going to make Remus feel better," Peter tried to reason with Sirius.

Sirius shook his head and sighed, "Well, you two just stay behind and I'll do this by myself."

Peter shook his head as he watched his friend walk off, "What the bloody hell has gotten into him? He's crazy to ask that of the Headmaster."

Prongs situated his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I really have not _one_ clue, Wormtail."

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**_

Sirius stormed through the Hogwarts castle, his robes flowing behind him as he made his way to the Headmaster's Office. He finally arrived to the entrance and ran a trembling hand through his wavy, black locks and stared at the up the long, winding staircase. He thought if he didn't go ahead and do this now, he would lose all bravery to do so later. The path up the circular moving stones seemed to be the longest journey that the young man ever took. However, his conscious was driving him completely mad.

He stood in front of the gargoyle and whispered the password, "Lemon Sherbet."

The gargoyle didn't move. Sirius spoke too softly and he stomped his foot, "Lemon Sherbet!"

Finally, the gargoyle moved to the side and the boy stepped forward into the Headmaster's Office and he mumbled, "Thanks". He noticed Dumbledore standing in front of a water basin looking thing and cleared his throat to gain his attention. The Headmaster smiled softly with the unmistakable twinkle in his eyes, "Good afternoon, Sirius. How are you enjoying your Saturday?"

The boy smiled a bit at the corner of his lips and nodded, "I'm all right, Headmaster. I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

Dumbledore stepped away from whatever that was he was looking at. Sirius arched a brow as he was curious as to what the object was. He came around the desk and sat on top of it, "Certainly, my boy. What seems to be on your mind?"

Sirius knew what he wanted to ask but now that he was here, he suddenly became nervous about bringing the subject to life. Dumbledore noticed how anxious he was and smiled softly, "Sirius. Whatever you have on your mind, I will listen. Take your time."

"Sir. I wanted to talk about Remus. I'm worried about the punishment he gets."

Dumbledore nodded, "I see. And what has you worried?"

"Well, it just doesn't seem right that he gets-well, that he gets-"

"Do you have a problem with how he is spanked, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, "I just don't think it's fair that he gets so much more punishment when he doesn't even come up with the pranks."

"The arrangement Remus and I have is a bit different. He has had a rather hard life, Sirius. I am more or less his father."

"I understand that, I really do. But this time, his nerves were so wrecked-"

"I know and had I known he'd have gotten in that bad of shape, I would have held off his punishment for a later time."

"Why did he even need to be punished to begin with? It was my fault he even did it-"

Dumbledore stood, "Sirius. I understand your concern. I really do. However, Remus needs to learn to put his foot down. And if I'm not mistaken, I feel that you're experiencing a lot of remorse for putting him in these situations."

"Well, he is my friend. I-I just-"

Dumbledore didn't interrupt as the young man tried to explain himself.

Sirius pulled his long, stray bangs out of his eyes and bowed his head, "I feel as if I should be punished the same as Remus. He had so little to do with it and I had so much more."

The elderly wizard nodded his head and inhaled, "Do you understand what you are asking, Sirius?"

"Ye-yes, Sir. I do. I am of age to make this decision."

"And you would rather submit to a punishment of that nature instead of the detention?"

"It really has nothing to do with that, Sir. It's fair. Remus-he's a good mate. I feel horrible for what he's going through right now."

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Sirius, "It will not be pleasant."

Sirius arched a brow, "I know. I've seen Remus' bottom in the showers."

"All right. After dinner tonight, then-"

"Sir. With all due respect? If we don't do this now, I probably will lose all of my courage."

"If that's how you want it, Mr. Black. You will not have to serve detention but I do expect the parchments to be completed in two weeks. You have never received a paddling before, have you?"

"No, Sir."

"I will allow you to keep your trousers on and will administer to you fifteen strokes. Please, remove your robes and places them on the chair behind you. You will then lean over the desk and keep your eyes forward."

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sirius?"

Sirius looked up in the Headmaster's eyes and didn't say a word. He removed his robes as instructed and stepped forward to the desk. Leaning over to grab the edge, he swallowed hard as he kept his eyes straight ahead. Dumbledore watched the wild haired boy get into position and went around to his desk. He opened the top drawer and retrieved the long, holey paddle in front of Sirius. The young lad's grey eyes fell onto the wicked instrument and his hands trembled slightly whilst he clenched his bottom.

Dumbledore stepped behind the bent over Sirius and rested his hand on the small of his back. He hooked a finger in the loop of his trousers and pulled up just a little to get a better outline of his target. Sirius tensed his firm cheeks as he closed his eyes. The Headmaster stood to his left and held the paddle firmly in his left hand. Bringing the implement down, he tapped on Sirius' bottom to judge where he wanted it to land-on the center.

"Before we begin, my boy. I would like to say that I am proud of you for your bravery. It takes a lot for one to ask for such a punishment. The chastisement, though, is not only for the pranks and coaxing Remus to join."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, "How do you mean, Sir?"

"The last prank that you pulled could have seriously injured Severus. The strokes will be in line with the severity of your actions. You truly need to consider what you're doing. The results could have been lethal. Do you understand, my boy?"

Sirius nodded and winced at the revelation, "Yes, Sir."

"Are you ready?"

Sirius bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. Dumbledore saw the nod and tapped his black trouser clad bottom once more before bringing the thin paddle down. _**SMACK CRACK WHACK CRACK SMACK!**_

The first strike sent Sirius on his tiptoes and the following strokes forced small whimpers and yelps from him. The force that the Headmaster laid on his vulnerable globes sent his hips jolting forward against the desk. He never felt anything such as this before and he swayed his hips after the first five landed firmly on his muscular bottom. He was grateful that the Headmaster was merciful enough to allow him to keep his trousers on. Dumbledore tapped his bottom again and aimed the paddle for his sit spots.

Without a word, Dumbledore brought the paddle up and down on the intended target with a booming _**CRACK**_. Sirius bowed his head humbly as tears stung his mischievous eyes.

He cried out, "Bloody hell! It hurts!"

Dumbledore rested a hand on Sirius' back and spoke softly, "I know it does, my boy. That's why it's called punishment. Please, abstain from swearing or I will have to start all over again. That is your only warning, I'm afraid."

Sirius nodded and chewed his lower lip as the tears streamed down his face, "I-I'm sorry, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded, "Ready?"

Sirius nodded and the next thing he felt was the next four swats landing directly on his sit spots. _**WHACK CRACK SMACK THWACK!**_

Sirius inhaled deeply and laid across the desk, gasping in anguish. His body trembled as he wept silently into his arms. Dumbledore walked up to the punished lad and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Are you able to continue with the next five, my boy?"

Sirius remembered how frail and small Mooney looked. He knew he deserved this and no matter if he was ready for it or not, he had to take this punishment. In his mind, it was only fair. Sirius rose up to his elbows and looked forward as he held on to the edges tight.

"Y-yes, Sir."

Dumbledore patted his back gently and smiled softly, "Good boy."

Sirius noted how Dumbledore could go from having an iron hand to exhibiting such a gentle gesture in a blink of an eye. He whimpered softly as he felt Dumbledore's fingers in the loop of his trousers again and pulled up tenderly to outline his taut backside. He felt the fabric kissing his stinging backside firmly as the Headmaster rested the thin wood against his tender bottom.

"The next five will be delivered on the center of your bottom and then the punishment is over. Let me know when you're ready."

Sirius spread his legs a little and arched his back. The Headmaster kept an unyielding hold on his trousers as Sirius lifted his tear stained eyes forward and the boy nodded, "I'm ready, Sir."

Dumbledore lifted the paddle above his head and came down five sharp times, emitting a crisp _**THWACK CRACK SMACK WHAP WHACK! **_around the office.

Sirius brought his hands to his face while remained bent over and cried softly. He wondered to himself how Remus took this on the bare-the idea was inconceivable to him and made him respect, as well as admire, Mooney all the more.

Dumbledore put the paddle up and reached to grab a jar of his special healing ointment.

"You may rise and put your robes back on, Sirius. I would recommend using this on your bottom to help with the healing."

Sirius nodded and stood shaky as he turned to pick up his robes. As he put them back on, he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius. It took immense bravery to admit to your wrongs and accept punishment for them. I am very proud of you," he said as he hugged the wayward Marauder.

Sirius looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Sir. It'll help me more than I thought it would, to be honest."

Sirius put the jar that Dumbledore gave him in his pocket.

The Headmaster quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? How so my boy?"

"Well," he said as he rubbed his very sore backside, "I will be more careful about pranks in the future, Sir. I'm sorry for what I've done to Remus and to Severus. I didn't know he could be injured that much-I really didn't."

Dumbledore smiled, "All is forgiven, my boy. I don't expect your misbehavior to cease entirely but it is a start."

Sirius nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't forget about the parchments and I will let Professor Slughorn know that your presence in detention is no longer necessary."

Sirius nodded his thanks and turned to leave the office. He decided he would pay a visit to Remus before he went back to his room. As he walked gingerly through the castle, he had to admit the guilt was lifted from his shoulders.

TBC~

_**OOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo oooooooo**_

_**A/N: Reviews and Feedback are appreciated and glad you all are enjoying the stories. I'm thinking a few, small pranks in the future...haven't decided yet. Have a great weekend everyone! **_


	5. Kiss Kiss

_**Kiss Kiss**_

_Summary: Sirius wants to visit Remus in the Hospital Wing to make sure he's all right. _

_Warnings: SB/RL might share a Kiss...kind of obvious by the Title of this Chapter, hmmm? Snarky Severus' tongue is on the loose.. _

_Disclaimers: If I had a ownership of the Harry Potter world, I'd be rich. Alas, I do not and I am not. I have a really cool Sonic Screwdriver though (Tenth Doctor) Totally unrelated I know-but I have one now. They're cool. :)_

_**OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo oooo**_

Sirius moved through the corridors gingerly as he kept his hands to the sides. He was, without question, extremely uncomfortable. He didn't feel that he should complain as he moved up the stairs and into the Hospital wing. Remus hadn't even wanted to do the prank to begin with but they were unwavering in their method to annoy him into surrender. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked into the infirmary and made his way towards his friend. He stood at his bedside and didn't feel at all like sitting. He simply stared at the sleeping boy with a tilt of the head. He was on his side, curled in the fetal position with damped bangs over his eyes. He really could use a trim. Not a full hair cut, Sirius found him handsome with the stray bangs and all. He breathed in as he took in his thoughts. He was calm. He was more focused right now than he had been in a long time. Generally, people thought he was an insane clown and didn't know when to stop. All right-that's true. It didn't mean he didn't have a heart underneath the grey eyes, wavy hair, and a horrible incline to flirt. He really did like Remus and, after today, he felt something even more than before. He was so sorry he made this gentle mate of his go through all that. He wanted to kiss...

_Kiss_?

Sirius bit his lower lip and arched an eyebrow. Yes, he used his charm on Mooney shamelessly before but-blimey, that's what he did. He reckoned that every shred of pretense holds some genuineness. Sirius lowered himself, extremely slow, to sit beside Remus-he didn't want to stir him awake and he _didn't_ want to aggravate his throbbing bum all over again. Still, even though the bed was soft, he could not help but wince. Sirius looked at the empty vials absentmindedly and hoped they were making his friend well. He rose a hand to Remus' cheek and moved his thumb in light circles.. So many scars on that handsome face. He shook his head again.

_Am I really falling for this boy? He's more than a boy. He's my Remmy. My Mooney. A fellow Marauder. I wasn't supposed to fancy a snog from him. But I did. I wanted to reach down and kiss him. **Bollocks**! _

"How sentimental."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Shut it, Snivellus."

"Make me."

"I could. Just mind your own business, you bloody prat."

"I'm the prat? Your lot's the ones that put me here."

"Yeah, well. If you weren't an annoying bat, you wouldn't deserve it."

Sirius clenched his jaw and shook his head. Headmaster said Snape could have been hurt worse and now he's back at throwing more insults.

"You really are a pain in the arse, Severus."

"Looks like you two have a literal pain in the arse," he said with a smirk.

Sirius shot a glare at the Slytherin, "Shut it."

"Aw. Did you get your bum spanked? Poor Gryffindor in all your glory. I saw you sit down like it was going to murder you. If you'd like, I can make you a potion. Free of charge. It'll be. my. pleasure. And as a kindly bonus, take my extra pillow!" Snape reached back and took a pillow and lunged it at Sirius, hitting him in the nose.

Sirius caught the pillow and turned around to chunk it back. For some reason, Dumbledore's voice got back in his head. _Bloody Hell!_ He put the pillow down and sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry the prank got worse than it should have been. Just hush," he was really struggling not to hex the bat into next week.

"You're not sorry. You are only sorry you got caught, Black."

"You know nothing."

"Would you please, both, quiet down? I am really tired," Remus muttered.

Sirius looked down at the exhausted Marauder and nodded, "Sorry, Moony."

Severus was about to open his mouth to make another clever remark but Madame Pomfrey walked into the wing. She stopped in front of Severus and started checking him over with a satisfied nod.

"Mr. Snape. You appear to be doing much better. You may return to your appropriate house now. Take these tonight and this one in the morning. You should be cleared up by then," she handed him three vials of potions.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Snape tried to sound grateful but it never came out that way. He grasped the vials and started to get out of bed. Sirius kept his back turned as he was intent on Remus while Severus got dressed. He didn't want to cast his eyes on that blinding white skin. Snape stopped at the foot of the bed of Remus' and snarled after he collected himself. He shook his head and Sirius didn't feel the need to say anything.

When the door slammed, he stood and lowered himself behind Remus to lay down with him for a little while. He wrapped his arm around his waist and sighed. The light brown haired boy opened an eye slowly as he felt someone behind him.

"I really hope that's Sirius behind me."

"It is."

Remus smiled and pulled the covers over his shoulders. The close contact with Sirius was very much welcomed. Madame Pomfrey came back in and looked down at the two boys and cleared her throat, "Mr. Black? I will allow you to stay for an hour more but then you must go back to your house. Remus should be better tomorrow and can return."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She tilted her head at the respect in his voice and noticed something different. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was not going to complain. She gave him a nod, "Thank you, Mr. Black."

He rose his hand from Remus' hip and brushed the back of it over his hair. He had this innate need to care for him. To protect him. He vowed he'd never put Remus in another position like again. Remus snuggled in and smiled at the contact. He felt his body completely relax under Padfoot's touch.

He whispered, "Thanks, mate."

Sirius smiled and nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better than yesterday," he said as he felt Sirius breath on the back of his neck. He arched his neck to the side and turned over on his back carefully. He looked at Sirius as he tried to catch his breath. Black curled on Lupin's chest and winked up at him. The bed was rather small so he had an excuse to be this close.

Remus swallowed, "What did Snape mean? Both of us having a pain in our arses?"

He kept his eyes on Padfoot and listened. He shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Which means it's something. You know, you're not a very good liar."

"And you're not very good at letting people know when you're really hurting."

Remus shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"And I will also be fine."

"What did you do today?"

"Nothing."

"Sirius Black. Padfoot. The hyper one of the group. Not doing anything. I find that increasingly hard to believe."

Sirius stopped moving his hand on Remus' chest and sighed. He knew Remus wouldn't laugh but it was weird talking about the paddling. He rolled over on his back and cringed. He was glad the two of them were thin enough to fit in the bed like this but he shouldn't have done that. _Oi._ Remus noted the look and recognized it as he had done the same on more than one occasion.

"You got punished, didn't you? Like I get punished."

Sirius breathed in and nodded. Remus turned on his side and rested his elbow on the bed with his hand on his cheek. He shook his head at Sirius, "Why? I thought you only got detentions."

Sirius shrugged and closed his eyes. He felt those gorgeous eyes staring at him and he knew if he looked-even for a moment-he would have no choice but tell the truth. He didn't want to divulge the details. He only wanted to carry out the deed, feel the remorse depart, and be done with it.

"Padfoot. Look at me."

With a restrained sigh, he turned to look at him. He arched a brow and Remus' gaze was baring into him. He didn't show a definite emotion but he did expect an answer. Sirius licked his lower lip and finally started to speak in a whisper and was glad no one else was in the room, "I went to Dumbledore this afternoon and asked him to do the same to me as he did to you. Except, I got paddled."

Remus' eyebrows went upwards, "Why would you do that?"

"Because...because I don't know."

"Well, people usually have a reason to want to get paddled. It's not exactly a good way to spend a Saturday."

"I felt. I felt guilty, Remmy."

"Why?"

"Why?"

Remus nodded his head, "Yes. Why?'

"You didn't deserve whatever you got. I got the paddle over the pants even and I still think you got it worse than I did but it hurt. I came up with the prank with Jamie. You were forced into it after telling us no. I just..."

Remus listened to him talk. He cleared his throat and held that same look on his face, "You just what?"

"When you fell ill like you did and-you looked so. So helpless, Remmy."

"I'm really fine. I think it's the weather and all that makes me sick."

"That and you not eating a bloody thing. Hell, you're the skinniest of us all and you should eat more. You nerve yourself up too much."

Remus arched a brow, "I don't worry."

"Right. Then why are you asking me all these question?"

"Because I'm concerned."

"Same thing as worried. I'll get you a Thesaurus if you'd like."

"I know they're synonyms, " Remus sighed. "Ok. Perhaps I worry a little."

"Why didn't you just tell us no?"

Remus fell on the bed cracking up. He shook his head while moving on Sirius' chest and shook from the laughter. The other boy stared at him like he'd lost his mind and touched his back.

"Erm...Moons?"

Remus tried to stop laughing but the statement he just made was so-preposterous. He calmed his voice and spoke into Sirius' chest, "I have told you all three no. A lot. You three don't give up so easy, you know?"

"Well, still. I don't like you getting punished like you do. Especially when it's not all your fault. All we ever get is detentions. Just say no."

Remus looked into Sirius' eyes and smirked, "Could it be possible that I don't have a problem saying "no"? And the true problem is actually you three having a problem hearing it?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "I can take no for an answer."

"Lightning will surely strike and I want you out of my bed now."

"What?"

"You're a bloody liar. Either that or you're in complete delusional world."

"What?"

"Sirius. Think about it."

"I'm sorry. I'll do better, all right? I hate seeing you sick. I really do. It's horrible."

"You think this whole thing's your fault."

"Isn't it obvious, you prat?"

"A little. I just like watching you squirm, really. I enjoy it."

"You sadist."

"Masochist. But no. The truth is I could learn to be a bit more firm. And it wouldn't hurt if a bit of respect was shown to me at times. I mean, I adore you all-you know I do. Since we're talking about it. It'd be nice if I was taken less of a joke. I do like the Prefect gig."

"You think we think that?"

Remus shrugged and nodded, "Sometimes. I don't mind turning the blind eye but I do have a bit more responsibility now."

"I'm sorry, Mooney. I respect you."

Remus' eyes softened, "I know. It's all right."

Sirius looked into Remus' eyes and smiled. He felt his heart warming and chewed on his lower lip. Remus' intense eyes looked up at him and gave him a playful wink. The young werewolf moved up closer in the bed and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the lips. Sirius closed his eyes and breathed in. Remus' lips touched his. He gulped and laid perfectly still. _Did that just happen?_

"Thanks for seeing the light. I really appreciate it. I thank you and my bum thanks you. That is, if you are saying you're going to actually back off a little from now on? A little mischief is fine. I am a Marauder, after all."

Sirius nodded, "After the taste I got today, I have a lot of admiration for you. I admire you even more than I-" he bit his lip and shook his head, "never mind."

Remus reached a hand up to the soft, black hair and let his fingers graze through the wild locks. Sirius felt the stroke on his scalp and smirked to himself. That touch was heaven. He was broken out of his trance, "What were you going to say?"

"You. I admire you even more now."

"Well, I admire you, too."

"You do?"

"Took a lot to do that. I'm quite proud of you," Remus met Sirius' eyes as they opened again. No words needed to be said. Remus leaned forward and wrapped his right leg over both of Sirius' legs and cradled his cheek in his palm. He smiled down at him gently and bit his lower lip. Remus moved forward and breathed in. He saw no hesitation from Sirius but only the consent in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he brushed his lips over Padfoot's.

They'd just begun to move their lips together in perfect harmony. Sirius writhed under Remus and soft whimpers escaped him. Then, they heard Madame Pomfrey's footsteps re-entering. Remus pulled back quickly and laid on his pillow. He grinned at the thunderstruck Sirius as her voice entered the room, "Mr. Black. It's time to go back to your house. I'm sure Mr. Lupin appreciated your visit."

Remus grinned as Sirius got up out of the bed and nodded, "I definitely did. Thank you, Mr. Black."

Sirius' head was still spinning when he attempted to stand. He held himself up with the bed and blinked his eyes to regain his focus, "Not a problem at all, Mr. Lupin. I will see you tomorrow?" Sirius looked between Remus and Pomfrey. He shook his head and held an extremely ridiculous smile across his features.

"He is looking a lot better. I would say the chances are very good. As long as he takes these," she laid out a line of five potions to help with the pain, sleep, and fever on his nightstand. The fever had mostly broke but she wanted to be very thorough in her care of the students.

"He is definitely looking good. Thank you, Ma'am," Remus felt his cheeks turning bright red. Sirius smirked as he walked stiffly out of the hospital while giving Remus his best puppy-dog eyes.

He mouthed, "You're evil."

Remus laid back into his pillows and smirked, "I know."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Don't go back to sleep until you've taken your potions, Mr. Lupin. But not before you've eaten. The house elf will bring you your dinner soon. I will come to check on you to ensure you've done as I've said."

"Yes, Ma'am," he couldn't help but keep his eyes locked on the boy leaving his company. This was different. He didn't know that Sirius fancied him so much. One can live with someone for years and never really have an inkling. Maybe he did give him hints but he was too blind to see them. Either way it goes, he thought that things might get a little better in the near future.

TBC~

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

_**A/N: So, I thought this was a natural way to go since last chapter. Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Suggestions, Comments, Messages, Reviews are very much welcomed. They do help me with my writing. Thanks for reading and for your support. =)**_


	6. Coming Out

_Coming Out:_

_Summary: Remus wants to tell his friends and Mentor (Dumbledore) about his self discovery. Will they accept him? And what happens when James and Remus partake in a friendly game of Truth or Dare?_

_Warnings: No spanking or snogging in this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters...well, Raphael and David are made up in my mind. _

_Enjoy!_

_**December 4, 1977**_

_**OOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo**_

The young werewolf walked through the corridors and stopped in front of the Gargoyle. He took in a deep breath and chewed his lip before speaking the password to see his adoptive father. He understood that Dumbledore accepted a lot of his quirks. The furry little problem, his tendency of mischief, and the way Dumbledore knew he was nervous when he'd wring his hands together. Would he accept this new quirk about him? He stared into the Gargoyle's concrete eyes and tilted his head. He knew the password but should he say it? He had done a remarkable job the last few weeks not telling anyone-other than the Marauders-about the afternoon in the Hospital Wing. Coming to terms with one's sexuality is never easy. When you're a teenager, it's even more of a pain in the arse. He stared at the Gargoyle blankly as he remembered the afternoon he told James and Peter.

#####

_"James, Peter," Remus started and looked at his lap. The other two Marauders looked at him curiously as he sat silently while moving his hands over one another. He took in a deep breath while he hesitated to carry on. The final year of school seemed to be more of a beginning of different things instead of a ending. _

_James broke him from his thoughts, "What's wrong, Moony?" _

_Peter looked at his friend and softened his eyes, "Are you all right? Do we need to get Madame Pomfrey?"_

_"N-no. I wanted to talk to you both about something that's happened."_

_"What is it?" James asked before standing up to go sit beside Remus. Peter joined him on the opposite side and smiled a little, "Whatever it is, you can tell us."_

_Remus wanted to gauge their reactions alone while Sirius was in detention. Sirius wanted to be there with him but Remus had a peculiar need to do this alone. He sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm. I'm-"_

_"We've known you're a werewolf for a long time," James quipped._

_Remus chuckled, "I know that."_

_"So, don't be afraid. We accept you no matter what it is you have to say," Peter grinned._

_"I'm a homosexual."_

_Peter and James arched a brow. James looked at Remus closer, "Really?"_

_Remus' pulse quicken and nodded slowly. _

_Peter stared at him and tilted his head," What's that mean?"_

_James chuckled, "It means that he likes boys."_

_"Oh, well. I like boys, too. I like you three. So, what's the big deal?"_

_Remus rose his palm to his forehead, "I mean, Wormtail. I find them attractive."_

_"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean, there are a lot of good-looking males."_

_James and Remus looked into each other's eyes and shook their heads. Remus turned to Peter, "It means that I like a boy like some like girls. To have a relationship with."_

_Peter's eyes widened and opened his mouth, "OH!"_

_"So, what's the problem then?" James asked._

_"You mean you're not grossed out by me?" he looked between the pair of them. _

_"Of course not. Why would we? We love you as our Moony. Always have, always will. Is there anyone in particular?" James asked._

_Remus blushed and nodded, "Padfoot. We sort of kissed when I was in the hospital last month."_

_"Now, that is a surprise. I always pegged him for a lady's man," Prongs grinned._

_"Well, as long as you don't try to snog me..." Peter whispered._

_Remus reached a hand to pat him on the back, "Don't worry. I won't." _

_"So, we're all fine then?" James grinned._

_"If you two have no problem with it..." Remus lowered his head._

_"Nope. What we have a problem with is trying to get you to loosen up enough to do pranks anymore," James laughed. _

**######**

He ran a hand through his brown hair and paced in front of the Gargoyle.

_Why am I so bloody nervous? It's just Dumbledore. He's my mentor. My father away from home. He's accepted me being a werewolf and all the other things I've put him through_.

He sat on a bench and put his face in his hands.

**######**

_**Late February-1968**_

The night was a cold one. He was only a young boy at the time. The groundhog had predicted, accurately for once, that more winter would come. He and his family were curled in front of the fireplace while drinking their hot chocolate. He loved his parents. His father, John, curled him up on his lap and read him his favorite Muggle fairy tale: _Rumpelstiltskin_. John put down his pipe and began. The older Lupin held his young son closer as he read.

"Now, the young girl didn't want to lose her baby. So, she made a deal with the imp. He promised her if she could guess his name by the third day then she could keep her child," John smiled as young Remus' eyes were widening. The young boy asked, "Did she find out the imp's name?"

"Well, let's see..." John smiled as he turned the page. The front door swung open and his older cousin, Raphael, came through the door. Remus looked up and saw his favorite cousin bursting through the door. He ran over to him and went to hug his thigh.

"Raphy!" Remus smiled but then looked up into his eyes. He couldn't see his right one because it was swollen shut and black was around it. He didn't understand why his cousin was groaning in pain. John and his mother, Merriam, came rushing to the young man.

"Raphael! What happened to you?" John asked and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. Remus stood back as he watched and felt incredibly confused.

"Your brother. My father. I told him about David. He didn't take it so well," Raphael laid back on the couch and put a hand over his face. Remus came rushing over to him and put his little hand in his cousin's.

"I never would have thought my brother would have done reacted this way," John scowled. He turned around while his wife brought in a bowl of hot water and a first aid kit. She took a warm cloth and started washing his face.

"You can stay here as long as you want," John said as he helped his wife organize the kit.

"You can share my room!" Remus said but didn't understand why his uncle did this to him.

**#####**

_**Present Day**_

He understood a few years ago though when he met with Raphael and David over summer holiday. Raphy still wanted to talk to his father but he couldn't-he'd disowned him. He wanted to make amends with him but the other man wouldn't hear of it.

Dumbledore wasn't exactly _his_ father but he looked at him in the same reverence.

"I'll never know unless I talk with him," Remus said to himself as he went back to the Gargoyle. He took in a deep breath and spoke the password: Acid Pops. The concrete figure stepped to the side and Remus started up the winding stairs slowly. He normally would take two steps at a time but he wasn't in a hurry. He didn't think that Dumbledore would react negatively but, then again, Raphael didn't think his own father would either. He found himself standing in front of Dumbledore's large oak door and rose his hand to hold the Lion knocker in his hand.

Dumbledore smiled, "Come in, Remus."

The young man stepped inside the room and adjusted his tie. He took a few long strides to stand in front of the desk. He looked around the beautifully decorated room and then to the Headmaster. Remus smiled up to him softly, "Good afternoon, Sir."

"And to you, my boy. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wondered if I could talk to you about something."

"You can always talk to me, my boy. Please, have a seat. Would you like a sweet?" Dumbledore held out the bowl of Lemon Sherbet.

Remus rose his hand to decline, "Maybe after we talk."

"It sounds serious. Please, continue," Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk. He rested his elbows on the desk and put his fingers together in steeple form.

"I know as far as our relationship as student and Headmaster, the subject wouldn't need to be brought up. I feel as though I should discuss it with you considering our unique relationship to one another, Sir."

"Ah, yes. I have always thought of you as a special lad. You're definitely a son to me and, in some ways, an apprentice of mine."

"Yes, Sir. I hold you in high regards."

"Thank you, Remus. Is everything all right?"

"For the most part," smiled a little and looked at his hands. They were involuntarily dancing over each other. Dumbledore smiled as he knew the boy better than he knew himself. He spoke gently to the young adult, "My boy. Whatever it is, you need not be worried."

"The last time I fell ill and had to go to the hospital wing for a long period of time. I found out something about myself that I never knew existed," Remus closed his eyes as he spoke.

"After I had to punish you?"

"Yes. It was around that time, Sir."

"I am sorry. Had I known you were already sick-"

"-it's okay, Sir."

"Did you want to discuss those terms being relinquished?"

"No, Sir. I have no problems with our arrangement."

"Continue."

"Sirius came to visit me after he, apparently, was punished by you in the same fashion. I asked him why and he said he felt that it was the right thing to do. He felt guilty about what happened."

"That is correct and quite admirable of him to do so."

"It was. While he visited, he and I shared something-special," Remus whispered and looked up into the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh?"

"Headmaster," Remus swallowed hard before he continued. "Sirius and I shared-what I'm trying to say is. I've found that I'm not exactly-what I mean-"

"My boy, you need not be worried."

"Sirius and I are together. I am gay."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. He looked deep into Remus' blue eyes, "All right."

"All right?"

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore smiled.

Remus' eyes widened and he tilted his head, "You don't seem disappointed."

"Should I?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean-"

"Remus. You and Sirius are both very bright young wizards. If you are content, then I am happy for you. You're a son to me and I will accept your choices. You deserve to be happy."

The young werewolf smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Now, I got an owl from your parents this morning. They ask if you would like to spend Christmas at my estate as the Full Moon is, unfortunately, on Christmas Day. Your father will have business colleagues coming that day and does not wish to put you in danger of being discovered. I still have the appropriate building on my property for your transformation."

"That is fine, Sir. Will I be able to visit them at all?"

"I see no difficulty with that. You will stay the first few days with me and a few days afterwards. You can visit them once your strength is back."

"Thank you very much for your help and understanding."

"No need to thank me. Have you told your parents?"

"I haven't but I will when I visit them. I am not nervous of their reactions. They accepted my older cousin to live with us when I was a boy. He didn't have such an understanding father."

Dumbledore nodded as he understood what the boy meant. He took in a deep breath, "I understand. And that, I must say, is a pity."

"I wonder if I may be permitted to have Sirius join us over the holidays? He usually has to stay here because of his own parents."

"I have no issue with such a request. However, you and he would do well to be on your best behavior. The same rules apply."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sir. I will behave."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to Remus. The young man stood and Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder as they walked to the door, "Very good. Because no matter how old you are, I will by no means waver to put you across my knee."

Remus blushed and nodded as he took the sweet Dumbledore held out for him, "Yes, Sir."

_**OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOooooooooo**_

_**Friday December 9th, 1977**_

"Good morning, students! After breakfast, you will all convene to the train to go home for the holidays. I hope you all have a lovely break. Remember the rules of using magic outside of Hogwarts. The Train will be ready to leave at 11:00," Dumbledore announced and the food appeared on the tables.

"So, you two are going to stay with Dumbledore for the Holidays?" Prongs asked.

"I can't wait. I've always wondered what his house looked like," Padfoot grinned as he filled his plate.

"It's nice. I'm glad you're coming."

"I have nowhere else to go and what better way to spend it than with you," Padfoot winked.

James rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Get a room. But not before we do our last game of the year here. It's a tradition."

"All right. Let's start then," Remus grinned and looked at James. "I'll start. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you just talking out of your arse or are you really proposing to Lily on New Year's?"

"I am. I got the ring."

"And you say that me and Padfoot are hopeless romantics," he chuckled. "All right, hit me."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Remus lifted his chin.

"Remmy?!" Padfoot eyes widened. He knew what James was capable of and he didn't like it.

James grinned, "I have these. I dare you to go give them to Dumbledore right now." Prongs held out a handful of sweets that were small as pop rocks. They were yellow in color and Remus arched his brow.

"What are those?" Remus asked.

"They are transfigured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They look like small lemon sherbets, obviously. I dare you to give them to the Headmaster."

"You know what he said, Moonbeam. That is one of the rules he made for us-never give him those things. He hates them," Sirius said.

"You know what happens if you refuse a dare, Moony," James grinned.

"I am not going to strip to my boxers and run around the Great Hall," Remus blushed.

"Well, it's either that or this. Your choice, "James grinned as he shook his hand like the sweets were a pair of dice.

"Do you know what happens when you have a mouthful of those awful beans in your mouth?" Remus asked.

"I do," James grinned.

"Oh, come on. Don't make him do it," Padfoot nodded to his friend's hand.

"I'm not making him do anything."

Remus narrowed his eyes and stood up, holding out his hand.

"Fine, if that's how you want it."

James dropped them in his palm and grinned as Remus turned around, his robes flowing impressively behind him as he walked towards the Staff's table.

"Why did you dare him to do that?" Padfoot asked.

"Why not? He's a Marauder isn't he? He hasn't done a prank in ages and he's overdue."

Padfoot groaned as he watched his boyfriend standing in front of Dumbledore and dropping the sweets in the Older Wizard's hand. He covered his eyes.

Remus watched as Dumbledore's face puckered at the diverse and atrocious tastes his senses felt. He grimaced while watching the Headmaster reach for a drink of the closest thing to him. Remus groaned and turned to retreat from the Great Hall while Dumbledore wasn't exactly able to talk. Padfoot looked up and saw the Headmaster raise his finger to Remus but the younger man had already ran from the room. Padfoot jumped up to pursue him and took another look at Dumbledore. He was not happy at all.

James and Peter giggled as they watched.

"He did good, Pete."

"I don't think the Headmaster agrees," Wormtail pointed out as they watched Dumbledore quickly depart the Great Hall.

TBC~

_**OOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo**_

_**A/N: Belated Merry Christmas to you all!**_


	7. Dumbledore's Estate

_**Dumbledore's Estate**_

_**Summary: Dumbledore has allowed both Remus and Sirius to his home for the Holidays. He doesn't have a lot of rules but expects the ones he has to be followed. Will the boys be obedient? **_

_**Warnings: A few shared kisses and a couple drunken teenagers. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, references to songs, etc. I think we know this by now. :) **_

_**A special thank you to Pup03 and amy293010 for enjoying the story! Hope you and everyone else enjoys this installment! Happy New Year.**_

_**December 9, 1977**_

_**Hogwart's Corridor's**_

_**######**_

Remus ran through the corridors and came to a skidding halt, nearly running into Mr. Filch. He came nose to nose with the caretaker and smiled nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sir."

Filch grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around, "You know better than to run through the halls like that. I'm taking you right to Dumbledore."

"Oh, um...but.."

Sirius came from the corner and ran up to them. Filch sighed, "Can you two not run through the halls? You're both seventh years for Merlin's sake. Follow us, Black."

Sirius tried to catch his breath, "Headmaster is coming, Remus."

Filch smirked, "I guess I don't have to take you too far. Headmaster, I found these two boys running through the corridors."

Remus looked up at the Headmaster and smiled nervously as he waved, "Um. Hello?"

"Thank you, Argus. I believe I can handle it from here."

Filch gave him a nod and turned to finish his job for the day before retiring to his quarters. Dumbledore stood right in front of Remus and Sirius, shaking his head. He ran his tongue over his teeth, still tasting the awful traces of the combination of beans.

"Now, Remus. You know that I can't stand those things. I understand it was a harmless prank but I don't appreciate you running from me like that."

Remus stood straight and lowered his eyes, "Sorry, Sir."

"And you, Sirius. I hope that you will heed my rules when you stay with us over the holidays."

"Yes, Sir," Sirius smiled charmingly up at the man.

"I'm willing to overlook this one prank as no one was harmed. I got a horrid taste in my mouth but that'll pass. You can think of it as an early Christmas present. Remember, never run from me again, my boy."

Remus' eyes shot up, "Really, Sir?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he smiled, "Pranks are not the worst you can ever do. But please, do not give me another one of those things. I may not be so forgiving next time."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Make sure all of your things are ready to go and we will floo to my estate. Meet me at my office at 11:30. If you'll excuse me, I need to find some way to nurse my taste buds back to normal, my boy."

When the Headmaster left them, Remus leaned against the wall and put his hand over his heart. Sirius grinned at his boyfriend's overdramatic posture, "You worry far too much."

"That was a close one, Padfoot."

Sirius sauntered up to him and grinned, "Dumbledore's not that bad."

"He really isn't," Remus chuckled. Sirius leaned in and brushed his lips over Remus' tenderly. He pulled back and winked at him, "You're incredibly adorable when you're wound up."

"You're insane."

"And what's that make you? You're my boyfriend."

"It makes me happy," Remus grinned and stood up straight. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and held him close before planting a kiss on his lips. He sighed and smiled bashfully, "Let's get our things together. You're going to love Dumbledore's place."

"Get a room!" James called out as he covered his eyes and fell backwards. "I'm blind!"

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius and Remus pulled away from one another and chuckled. James stood up and readjusted his glasses. He closed his eyes and held his hands out before him, "I can't see, I can't see!"

"Open your eyes, you prat," Sirius chuckled.

Peter smirked at the antics his friends were up to and turned his attention to Remus, "Dumbledore wasn't mad was he?"

"He wasn't pleased but he let me off with a warning. He said it was an early Christmas Present," Remus smiled.

"See, a small prank doesn't hurt sometimes," James winked at them. "Ready to leave this place for a few weeks?"

The four boys walked through the hallway and Sirius said, "Yes we are. And no, pranks don't hurt but you could have dared Remmy to do something else."

"Oh, it's Remmy now," James smirked.

"Oh, shut it Prongs," Sirius stuck out his tongue. Remus felt his normally pale cheeks turning bright crimson. He wasn't the kind of young man that liked attention being brought to him.

The Marauders started packing up their things and left them where the House Elves could find them to pack them away on the train. With the exception of Remus and Sirius', they were on their way to the Headmaster's office to meet up with him. Sirius ran his hand through his hair, "I'm so nervous."

"It'll be fine. Nothing to be nervous over, it's just Dumbledore."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right," Remus winked at him through his long bangs.

They made their way past the gargoyle and up the spiraling stair case to join Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled at them, "Are you boys ready?"

They nodded and smiled. Sirius spoke sincerely, "Thank you so much for allowing me over for Christmas, Sir. It's been awhile since I've spent Christmas out of the Castle." He lowered his eyes for a moment as his parents hadn't allowed him home for the holidays. He was a blood traitor in their eyes and it would never have been a pleasant visit. Dumbledore smiled at the shorter boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's my pleasure. Now, shout Dumbledore's estate. And I'll see you on the other side."

_**Dumbledore's Estate**_

He winked at the teenagers and went to his hearth. The boys followed one by one behind him. Remus went first and then Sirius. Sirius looked up and around the large house. He blinked once, twice, and then another time slowly. Remus looked over at him and thought for sure his boyfriend's jaw was going to hit the floor. Sirius took in a deep breath as he turned around slowly. The house was immaculately decorated in pearl white with red and gold. It looked like something one would see in a fairy tale. Everything was spotless and the baubles weren't distastefully placed. The comparison of his parents' house to this one was like night and day. The stairs went up far, leading him to believe there had to be at least four stories. The flooring in the sitting room he was standing on was a plush Oriental red rug with the settees to match. He swallowed hard, "It looks like a dream."

Dumbledore chuckled and patted the young boy on the back, "You're definitely not dreaming."

Sirius turned around and looked up at the giant Christmas tree. Of course, it was allowed to be the twelve feet it was given the ceilings were vaulted. He walked closer to it and looked at the little elves hiding inside the tree. One of them laid on his stomach on the branch and grinned up at Sirius before putting something to his lips. Sirius squinted his eyes to see what the little imp had and felt a small spitball land on his nose. He widened his eyes and laughed, "You're a naughty elf, aren't you?" The little creature giggled and scampered into the tree to play with his friends. The decorations were amazing and so animated. A miniature Jack Frost was near the top of the tree and he opened his mouth, blowing out frost on the green needles. He heard a train chugging and looked down to see a train station that was a small replica of Platform 9 3/4. Remus smiled and leaned against the wall as he watched Sirius. The train went under the tree through a tunnel and Sirius dropped to his hands and knees to watch it. He saw a vast amount of presents under the tree. He swallowed hard when he saw at least three with his name on them.

"This is amazing," he whispered.

"You can't open any of those until Christmas, you know?" Remus grinned.

"Right, my boy. Now, I'm sure you would love to have some lunch. Please, join me in the dining room."

Sirius grinned and got to his feet. He reached out his hand to Remus and walked behind Dumbledore. Sirius leaned over and arched his neck to whisper to the taller boy, "Thank you so much."

"No thanks needed, Sirius."

As they took their seats, the House Elves had their places set with china. The large dining table was full of food, condiments, and dessert for later. Sirius breathed in to smell the soup and sighed happily. He ran his finger over the smooth cherry surface of the table. He smiled at Remus sitting opposite of him and winked. As they filled their bowls, Dumbledore cleared his throat before he started to speak.

"Now. I want to lay out a few ground rules. I want the holiday to be enjoyable but boundaries need to be set."

The boys nodded and said together, "Yes, Sir."

"While you're here, do enjoy yourself and relax. However, if you want to go out and about, do not leave without telling me where you're going. I do have a curfew of 11:00. Don't break anything as most of the items I have are older than even me. I'm not overly strict but I do expect the same amount of respect here that I do at the School. You're both of age to use magic but do so sparingly. Pranks, I know happen. Keep them to a minimum. And lastly, do not give me another Bertie Bott Bean," Dumbledore chuckled.

"That sounds fair, Sir." Sirius smiled to himself as he ate his beef vegetable soup.

"More than fair," Remus smiled as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Very good. Now, I know that you two are in a relationship of the romantic sort. You can stay in the same room or choose a different room. I have no problems with your relationship but I do expect you to behave appropriately under my roof. Are we clear?"

"Definitely, Sir," Remus smiled at Sirius. Sirius looked at Dumbledore and nodded his agreement.

"If you misbehave, the same guidelines apply. I am sure you both are aware of the consequences."

They both nodded and promised to behave. Sirius was in awe of the house and knew this would be, perhaps, the best Christmas he's had in years. In the Headmaster's house, sharing it with his boyfriend. What more could a young man want?

**######**

_**December 17, 1977**_

Sirius groaned and plopped down in the bed with Remus who was reading a book while he laid on his stomach. He looked over at him and smiled at the werewolf dressed in light denim bell bottoms and a lime green tie dye shirt. He ran his gaze over him and saw the outline of his bottom encased in the tight jeans. Remus cut his eyes and looked over his shoulder slowly, "Like what you see?"

Sirius smirked and nodded, "I love what I see."

Remus wiggled his bottom teasingly and winked, "You're not bad to look at either."

Sirius reached up and gave Remus' bum a playful smack, "I would think not." He smirked and arched a brow at him.

"Remmy?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"I want to go out. Show you off."

Remus blushed at the sentiment and whispered, "Well, any place in mind? What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking going dancing. I love the house but we've been cooped here for a week."

"I don't dance that well."

"Not the point. We're both of age to go into most pubs now. The ones that we're not, I can just charm us fake IDs. What do you say?"

"You think that will work?"

"Of course. You know you want to have a date night with me."

"I'd really like that. All right, let's go ask Dumbledore, then," Remus said before he closed his book.

Dumbledore was in the sitting room at his desk going over some papers when the two boys came up to him. He looked up at them and smiled softly, "How can I help you?"

Remus toyed with the end of his long t-shirt and ran a finger through his long tawny hair. He smiled as he spoke, "Yes, Sir. We were wondering if we could perhaps go to Muggle London tonight? On a date if that's all right."

Sirius looked at the older wizard hopefully, "I wanted to take Remus on a date before we went back to school. Please, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled, "Of course. Now, remember the curfew. Don't drink. And I understand, Remus, that you've learned how to use the Patronus."

"Yes, Sir."

"If you two run into trouble, be sure to utilize that."

"So we can go?" Sirius asked.

"Do not get into any trouble. I don't live too far from London. But far enough away from the Muggle world to avoid raised eyebrows. No. Drinking," Dumbledore instructed them and opened a desk drawer. He withdrew some Muggle money and passed it to Remus.

"Thank you very much, Sir," Remus nodded and pocketed the funds.

"So, you know the rules then?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you!" the boys replied and scurried up the staircase to get ready for their date.

#########

Remus sat on the couch and waited for Sirius to come down the stairs. He sighed as he thought how long it's taking that boy to get ready. He looked at his watched and noted it was going on 6:00. He stood up and walked to the base of the staircase, tapping the banister.

"Sirius! You ready yet?"

"Almost! Be there in a minute!"

Remus shook his head chuckling. He smoothed out his silk black dress shirt and matching trousers. He took another look in the mirror and ran his finger over the gold chain around his neck. His long, light brown hair hung loosely over his eyes and he grabbed his comb from his back pocket to straighten it out. After he put it back in his pocket, he double checked his wallet to make sure the money was still there. He turned his head when he heard boots coming down the staircase and slowly inhaled. He smiled bashfully when his eyes fell on his mate. Sirius was dressed in grey slacks and a deep red dress shirt with a knee length leather duster. His wavy locks came to his shoulders, setting off his liquid grey eyes. Remus walked to him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You look wonderful."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "You do, too. Worth the wait, huh?"

"Oh, yes." Remus turned around and grabbed his black pea coat. Dumbledore came to the foyer and smiled. "Let's go."

"Have a good time. Remember to back before 11:00. And-"

"No drinking," the pair said together.

Dumbledore waved to them as they left.

**######**

They walked the London streets and was thankful the journey wasn't too far from Dumbledore's house. Arriving at the movie theater, Remus frowned at the selection. _Saturday Night Fever_. He wasn't into that sort of music at all. The Bee-Gees and the plot of the movie held no interest in him nor Sirius.

"I'm more into bands like Led Zeppelin, Sirius."

"Me too."

"Want to see if any pubs have a band playing tonight instead?"

"Definitely."

They kept a lazy pace as they walked the town.

"London is really nice at night. All the colors. Makes you forget how cold you are."

"It really is. Even better with you, though."

Remus smiled and stole a kiss. He looked over at a sign and narrowed his eyes, "Sirius. Look."

Sirius turned around and saw a giant sign outside of a club. _FREE DRINKS TONIGHT AND LIVE BAND_.

"Want to go?"

"Yeah, if you're up for it."

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and they ran over to stand in line to wait for entrance. The man at the gate was a very large bloke. He stood taller than Remus and had his muscles were visible through his tight coat. Sirius turned around and pulled his wand out of his inside coat pocket. He whispered, "He's checking IDs. Here." He stood closer to Remus to conceal himself from view. He grabbed two cards and whispered the incantation for him and Remus.

Remus held his up, "Good thing you learned that charm before we got here. This says I'm 21."

"Just to be on the safe side. You could pass."

"Yours says 21."

Sirius grinned, "Yeah."

"You're older than me."

"Just by a few months. It's fake, ya know? Just to get us in," he said with a whisper.

"Mhmmm..." Remus nodded forward as their turn came. The man took their IDs and gave them a skeptical glance.

"You boys sure these aren't fake?"

"Of course not. We just finished our Winter exams at University."

The man looked at them again before asking, "What are you going to school for?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Drama."

The man handed them their IDs back and nodded, "You two look the actor types. Go ahead."

They walked into the club and smiled as they heard _Led Zeppelin_ blaring _Black Dog_. The waitresses were dressed in black short skirts and tunic style matching shirts. They carried their trays filled with beer and food around. The stage was set up with drums, guitars, Marshall amplifiers, and microphones. As the song ended, a man with a thick English came on, "The band will be playing shortly for your pleasure. The _Sex Pistols_! Until then, enjoy this next song by Queen. Bohemian Rhapsody."

"This is more my style."

"I'm glad you like it, Remmy. We definitely deserved a night out," Sirius said as he pointed out an empty table for two. The waitress came over and served them a complimentary basket of chips, "What can I get for you two handsome gentleman tonight?"

"Two house beers, please," Sirius grinned.

Remus' eyes widened and shook his head. The waitress had already left before he said, "Sirius. We're not supposed-"

"-Remmy. He won't know if we're responsible with it. Relax, love." Sirius smiled at him and took his hand in his, "This is our date. Enjoy it."

Remus took a bite of his chips and nodded, "You're right." He looked around at the lights radiating throughout the club and saw everyone dancing. He saw couples from every walks of life. Men, women, and couples like him and Sirius dancing. He smiled up to the waitress as she served them their beers, "Thanks, Ma'am."

"My pleasure. Enjoy!" she said with a smile and nodded.

They drank down their beers and listened to the next song blaring out. "It must be a Queen night," Remus smiled as _Somebody to Love_ blared through the speakers.

Sirius stood up and held out his hand to Remus. He motioned towards the dance floor, "Care to dance?"

Remus grinned and took his hand, walking to the dance floor. They stirred to the beat of the song together. Holding each other's hands as Freddie's voice orchestrated their movements. No worries of Hogwarts, pranks, Snivellus, or transformations. At this moment, it was only him and Sirius. He felt his body relaxing as the song continued and when the tone slowed down, he grabbed Sirius' hands to pull him closer. He leaned down to his lover's ear and whispered softly, "I've found somebody to love." He looked deep into Sirius' eyes and breathed in heavily. The room was very much alive and packed but they only saw each other. The night belonged to them. Sirius reached up and kissed him passionately, moving his lips with Remus' slowly. Remus closed his eyes tight and lowered their intertwined hands to his side. He held on tighter while his body weakened and knees trembled. Sirius pulled back slowly and held his piercing gaze with Remus' blue eyes.

As the song ended, they broke out of their trance when the club erupted into a round of applause when the _Sex Pistols_ took stage. Sirius and Remus mixed in with the crowd and sang along with _God Save the Queen_. After the Sex Pistols finished their show, the young men walked back to their tables to catch their breath. The waitress brought them another round of drinks and asked if they needed anything else. After hours of dancing and drinking, they ordered a few sandwiches and a few more pints to wash the food down.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sirius asked as he ate his food.

"Very much so. You, Sirius?"

"It's been a long time since I've had this much fun," he grinned and called over the waitress for another drink. He'd lost count at how many he had at this point.

Remus smiled and rested his elbow on the table, cradling his chin in his palm as he stared at Sirius. He hiccupped and blushed, "'Scuse me, mate."

Sirius giggled and drank another one down, "It's quite all right, love."

"How many pints have we had?"

"Oh, I don't know. Three. Five. Thirty five?" he giggled even more.

Remus blinked as the room started to spin. He felt hot and unbuttoned a few clasps of his shirt, leaning back in his chair. He held up his mug to inspect it. There was about a fourth of it left so he threw it back to drink the remaining liquid. He completely missed his mouth and the beverage covered his face. Sirius pointed at him and snickered, "You missed."

Remus wiped it off his long sleeve shirt and smirked, "It seems like...like I did."

Remus picked up a chip, "Open your mouth."

"What?"

"Open says me."

Sirius opened his mouth and Remus threw it at Sirius, watching as it went completely over his head and hitting a rather large man in the back of the head. The man turned around and looked at the lanky boy. Remus held up his hands and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

The bald man sneered at him and held up his hands, stretching his fingers out with one and balling his fist with the other. He punched his flat hand and gave Remus a warning glance. Remus swallowed hard and nodded, "Won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" Sirius asked.

Remus slumped in his seat and gulped, "Nothing."

"I don't believe you," Sirius turned around and saw a bald man staring at them. "Is that guy threatening you, Mooney?"

"No."

"If he is, I'll murder him. I'll rip him to shred," Sirius held out his hands and made a tearing motion.

Remus shook his head, "Weren't we supposed to do something?"

Sirius looked at for a moment before he answered, "Just have fun tonight."

"I feel as though we should be somewhere."

"With me," Sirius batted his eyes at Remus.

Remus laid his head on the table. Thankful that he diverted Sirius' curiosity. He had no desire to get a beating tonight. But, he really thought there was somewhere they were supposed to be. He couldn't quite remember where though. He despairingly threw out his arm and knocked over the mug, sending it crashing to the floor. His eyes widened and pouted.

"I killed the mug."

The waitress rushed over to clean the glass up and he looked down at her, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to kill it."

"It's all right, hon. We have more just like it."

"I can get you another one," Remus knelt beside her and frantically tried to help her.

"Where did you get it?"

"They're imported from Mexico. It's all right, though. We have loads more."

Sirius reached down lazily and tapped Remus' shoulder, "It's all right, mate."

Remus looked up at him and shook his head, feeling tears coming from his eyes. "Sir-Sirrrrr...Sirius...Is not all right. I can't go to Mexico! I've got no passport!"

The waitress tried not to laugh at the exceedingly hammered young man and patted his shoulder. She walked away chuckling to herself and went to throw out the broken glass.

Remus looked at his watch as he brought his hand up and eyes widened, "Sirius!"

"Yes, love?"

"It's 3:00 in the morning."

"We were supposed to be home at 11:00, right?"

"We have to go now," Remus stood up too fast and nearly toppled over. He threw bit of money to cover the tip and the sandwiches for the waitress. They stumbled out of the pub and made their way back to Dumbledore's house. They tried to hold each other up but tripped more than they stood. By some miracle, they finally found their way to the front of Dumbledore's estate. Remus looked at his watch again and turned to Sirius. He held his finger up to his lips and put his free hand on Sirius' shoulder, "It's now four in the morning, dear. We have got to be absolutely, positively quiet."

Sirius nodded and giggled again, "I'll be very quiet."

Remus put his hand up to pat Sirius' cheek and smiled, "Wonderful."

They took a few steps and tripped over their own feet, landing face first in the snow. They started laughing again and Remus rolled over on top of Sirius' chest.

"We can't make any noise at all," Remus said as he overly shook his head to make his point.

Sirius bit his lower lip and nodded, "Aye, aye, pretty boy!"

"Pretty?"

"Mmmhmmmm," Sirius reached up and kissed Remus. He breathed in and exhaled slowly, watching his air form in the night air. He narrowed his eyes at Remus, "You're drunk. I smell it on you. Bad wolf."

"You're drunk, too. Bad dog."

"Oh, yeah. Dumbledore can't catch us. He'll murder us."

"Exactly. That's why we must be very, very quiet."

"We're hunting wabbits."

"What?"

"Be vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. White wabbits because brown ones won't do."

"White Rabbits?"

"Have you seen one?"

"You're giving me a headache."

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up again, taking a moment to try to compose himself. He reached down and pulled Sirius up. They finally stumbled to the front door and Remus took out his key. He put it in the door and turned it slowly. Motioning for Sirius to follow him inside, he slowly shut the door to not slam it. He stood up straight and when he turned around, he saw Sirius sprawled out in the chair in the foyer.

He whispered very low, "Come on. We have to get upstairs."

"I can't move, Remus. I think my body's broke. It hurts," he giggled again and Remus put his hand over his lover's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No noise."

Sirius nodded and put his fingers up to his mouth, showing they were zipped. Remus sighed and pulled him up. He leaned down and hoisted Sirius up and over his shoulder to carry him up the stairs. The room was still spinning as he carefully walked to the first steps.

"Remus?"

"Shhhhhhhh"

"Really Remmy. It's important!"

"What is it?"

"I can see my own arse," Sirius whispered.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now?"

Sirius grabbed Remus' bottom with both hands and squeezed, "I can touch and see my own arse. It's a nice bum but I thought I had on grey trousers. Unless I'm color blind. Oh Merlin, I'm color blind."

"You prat. That's my ass. You're not color blind. Now, stop groping my bum so I can concen...concennnnn...so I can focus."

"Focus. Focus. Foooooooooooooocus. That is a really neat word. Focus," Sirius giggled loudly.

"Shut it, Padfoot."

"Can anybody find me! Somebody to love!" Sirius started singing.

Remus grabbed the banister and tried to pull himself up the stairs. The lanky boy fell onto the first landing when Sirius' outlandish hand movements contacted the bend of his knees. He tried to move but Sirius was on top of his back. He struggled and moaned, "Can you get off me, please?"

"But you're so comfortable. You have a built in pillow," Sirius said as he laid his head on Mooney's backside. "I could sleep here for years. I love you."

"Sirius, please."

Sirius rolled off his back and busted out laughing. Remus moved over on his hands and knees to Sirius, covering his mouth again.

"Sirius, you're going to get us caught."

A shadow started to form in front of Remus' eyes and he heard a someone clearing their throat behind him. Dumbledore moved in front of the boys and crossed his arms over his chest. Remus looked up at him from his hands and knees, swallowing hard.

"I believe, my dear boy, you are already caught."

Sirius reached up and started waving at the Headmaster, "We will, we will rock you!"

Remus kept his eyes on Dumbledore's face and gulped. He tried to force the most charming smile he could and laughed nervously, "We're home, Sir."

"You're a few hours late, Remus. I'd ask where you were but I can see that you broke another rule of mine besides being out after curfew."

Remus didn't move from his position. He lowered his head and looked down at Sirius sleeping on the floor.

"Let's get you two to bed and tomorrow, we will have a discussion on who will "rock" who."

Albus helped the two boys to their room and put them to bed. He calmed his temper and decided there would be no point in punishing the two drunken lads at the moment. Dumbledore rose his wand and removed their clothing with a flick of the wrist, redressing them in their sleeping pants and shirts.

Remus laid on his stomach and whimpered before falling asleep, "Thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore shook his head as he looked over his half moon spectacles. He turned out the lights and whispered to himself, "I doubt either of them will be thanking me tomorrow."

_TBC~_

_########_

_A/N: Thanks so much for the Reviews. As far as the band choices, I'm completely a Classic Rock fan and had to fit in Queen and the Sex Pistols. I had the idea of Dumbledore living in a lavish house because that's how I envision him. A fantastical sort of house. Happy New Year! _


	8. Unconditional

_Warnings and Disclaimers: There is spanking in this chapter and no, I still don't own the HP Characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. _

########

Remus tumbled out of bed and landed on flat on his back. He opened his eyes slowly and grimaced as he shut them again. His brain was threatening to burst straight through his skull as he moved up slowly to his knees and rested his head on the mattress. He whispered softly, "Sirius..."

Sirius was submerged in a sea of red duvet and pillows. He moaned and raised one left arm from under the pillow, "Moony. Not now. Not so loud."

"I think we're going to die."

"You definitely will if you don't pipe down, Moons."

Remus sighed and crawled back in his bed, throwing the covers over his head. He peeked at the clock and the piercing red hands of it reading 6:30 in the morning. He'd only been asleep for two hours and had every intention to sleep the entire day away. He allowed the darkness to come and faded away silently. He didn't even attempt a cuddle with his boyfriend no more than two feet from his reach.

#####

Dumbledore woke up promptly and began to ready himself for an eventful day he had planned for his two wayward children. He pulled on his brightly colored red and gold robes that trailed the floor. He donned his half moon spectacles and smiled mischievously in the mirror, the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly. At precisely 7:30 a.m., he made his way to Remus' bedroom and swung the door open. He gazed at the two sleeping forms and smiled to himself as he moved to the large window on the third floor. He pulled the curtains back with a flick of his wand of their bed as well as the window's curtains. The boys' heads sprung up out of bed as the sun shone on their faces. Sirius squinted his eyes and Remus bowed his head between his arms.

"Headmaster. It's too early," Sirius complained.

"Yes, please. Sir? Can we go back to sleep? We don't feel so good," Remus said as he attempted to control the sick feeling in his stomach.

"It's such a beautiful day, boys! Time to rise and shine."

They both covered their ears and groaned. Sirius whimpered, "Too loud. So loud."

"Oh, does the noise bother you, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore smirked as he flicked his wand, making the alarm sound off a few octaves louder than normal.

They covered their ears and cringed in pain. They fell flat into the bed and writhed in pain as they attempted to block out the sound. Remus looked up at Dumbledore with large puppy dog eyes. He whimpered in pain, "Please, Sir."

Dumbledore arched a brow and looked at him over his glasses. He motioned his hand and turned the alarm clock off. "I suggest you boys get out of bed immediately. You have a full day ahead."

"Sir?" They both questioned and tried to pulled the duvet back over their very hung over forms. Dumbledore sighed for a moment and rose his hand again, pushing the sheets and covers off the bed onto the floor with a flick of his wrist. They finally surrendered and stood to their feet. Remus held the post at the end of his side of the bed while Sirius held up himself with the post at the head of his side.

"Now, there's a pair of good boys. You'll both get dressed and meet me in the dining room in thirty minutes. We will discuss what you're to do today. You both, I am sure, know that you are in tremendous trouble from your behavior last night and will be punished."

Remus barely could keep his eyes open as he bent his knees and held onto the post with his right hand. He, at some point, had taken off his shirt during the night when he became too hot. His tiny stomach was moving up and down as he took one hand and covered his mouth. He looked up at Dumbledore, "Sorry. I have to-" He rushed to the lavatory hastily and Dumbledore looked at Sirius. He held on to his stomach and the Headmaster pointed down the hall as he said, "Take a right and third door to your left."

#####

Remus shivered while he shoveled the snow off the pathway in front of Dumbledore's estate. He attempted to focus his eyes into the blinding white snow. He glanced over at Sirius as he shoveled slowly and breathed out, "Padfoot, this really bites."

"I don't have the energy to do manual labor. I think he's literally trying to kill us."

Remus nodded and tried his best to shovel the snow. He jabbed the shovel in the thick blanket and rested his hands on top of the handle, laying his forehead on top of them. "I am never drinking another drop of alcohol."

"Well, maybe not that much. I really have no clue how much we had."

"Enough to get us in deep water with Dumbledore. After we finish this, we have to manually clean the kitchen. He gave the house elves the day off and this is our punishment."

"I hope this is all we have to do today. I only want to sleep."

"Knowing him, it probably isn't. He's just as sneaky as we are."

"Oh, I don't know, Moony. We can be sneaky."

"True but he's kind of the master at it."

"Might as well get this over with. You almost done with your side?"

"Yeah, then to the kitchens."

######

Dumbledore watched as the pair completed their chores for the day. He observed from his desk in his study as they finished their task of dusting the shelves in his vast library. He scratched his quill across the parchment as he signed his initials off on the lessons planned for the start of the next term from Professor McGonagall. Sirius and Remus stood in front of his desk with their hands behind their backs and heads lowered, looking as though they would fall asleep at any given moment.

"Are you boys finished?"

"Yes, Sir," they answered in unison.

"Now," he said as he stood up and walked in front of the duo. He crossed his arms over his chest and peered at them over his bespectacled face.

"I have kept you both busy today for a few reasons. I see no sense in giving you the spanking you so richly deserve while you're hung over but you needed to understand the severity of your actions. Any number of things could have happened to you two last night. Why did you choose to violate my explicit orders? All I asked was for you to adhere to your curfew and no drinking alcohol."

Remus swallowed hard and whispered, "Sorry, Sir."

"If you are not, you will be. Your punishment is not over. You will set your alarm clock for 6:30 in the morning and I expect you to enter my bedroom at precisely 7:00. You need only wear your pyjamas. When I am finished with you, Sirius you will come report to my room as well. Are we clear, boys?"

"Yes, Sir," Remus lowered his head and chewed his lower lip nervously. He glanced at Sirius when he replied that he understood.

"Very well, boys. Get ready for bed and I will see you in the morning."

They nodded and turned to leave the Headmaster's presence.

######

Sirius and Remus threw off their soiled work clothes and readied themselves for a quick shower. Most of the nausea had left their bodies and only a slightly throbbing headache pounded. Remus cleaned himself up in the bedroom bathroom and Sirius took the one in the hall. After they dressed in their night attire, they curled up in bed and Sirius looked over at Remus.

"How bad is it going to be?"

"Well, I've never misbehaved this bad before, Padfoot. I think it's going to be the worst."

Sirius nodded and pulled Remus closer to him, letting the thin boy rest his head on his chest. He leaned forward and kissed the top of the werewolf's head.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

"It's just as much my burden as yours, love. I, honestly, had fun. We probably could have done without the booze, though."

Sirius smiled as they relaxed. "I had fun with you, too. You dance really well."

"I merely mirrored what you were doing."

"Well, if we ever get out of punishment and are allowed to go out another time, I would like to take you dancing all over again."

"I'd really love that," Remus said while he smiled up at Sirius. Padfoot looked into his lover's eyes deeply and sighed. He brushed his lips over Remus' tenderly, slowly easing into a passionate kiss. Remus nuzzled into the crook of Sirius' neck when the kiss broke and raised his hand to set the alarm with a flick of wandless magic.

"Sleep well, love."

"Good night, Moony."

#######

The slow, loud beeping started far too early for Remus' liking. It seemed as though it had summoned him awake just as he was lost deep in his sleep. He groaned as he looked at the time showing 6:30. He pushed himself slowly out of bed and went to the bathroom. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth, grabbing his jeans but then put the back on the hanger. He remembered that the Headmaster wanted him in his pyjamas. _That's not going to be much protection at all._ He grabbed a white t-shirt and smoothed out the thin, grey bottoms. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was ten minutes until seven. With a grave sigh, he moved from the safety of the bedroom and Sirius' warm embrace to face whatever judgment Dumbledore deemed necessary.

He lifted his shaky hand to the door and knocked three times. He tensed at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. Normally, he was a cheerful, upbeat man. However, when he was to punish Remus, his tone was more strict and incredibly fatherly.

"Come in."

Remus wiggled his bared toes and pulled down the ends of his shirt, hoping in vain to cover his backside. He pushed the door open and noticed Dumbledore sitting in an armless, high-back chair. He rose his finger for Remus to approach him and the boy nodded, closing the door behind him. Dumbledore rose his wand hand and performed the silencing charm over the room. Remus stood in front of him and couldn't seem to meet the older wizard's gaze. He stared at the floor and kept his hands behind his back.

"Young man, you have a world of explaining to do. I trust you feel better than yesterday morning."

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. I am sure you know the essentials of what to expect from us meeting this morning."

"Yes, Sir. I am very sorry."

"Why did you choose to disobey me, Remus? I am so very," _Please, don't say that. Not that word_, "disappointed in you, boy."

Remus gulped and closed his eyes. "I didn't intend to, Sir. Things got out of hand and we drank more than we planned."

"So, you planned to drink before you even arrived?"

"No, I mean. S-Si-Sir. I didn't m-m-mean it like that."

"How did you mean it, then?"

"When we got at the club, we were only going to have a few drinks and dance. I thought it would be wrong but I-I didn't think a few would matter. They had free beer-"

"And because it was free, you thought that it would be all right."

"Not at first but then it got tempting. And we lost track of the time. I don't remember a lot."

"So, you don't remember all the noise you made coming home at 4:30 in the morning?"

Remus' eyes widened as he looked up at Dumbledore, "Sir?"

"You had to carry Sirius up the stairs. You both were quite boisterous, trying your hardest not to wake me up so you wouldn't get caught. You, obviously, were caught."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, son. You are going to be punished. You deliberately disobeyed me without just cause. You could have been hurt last night in the state you were in. It is astounding either of you made it home unscathed. I realize you are nearly eighteen but I will make it very clear to you. I don't care how old you are, my boy. If you do anything like this ever again that causes you to be in harm's way or endangering another, you will be dealt with in the manner necessary that aligns with the transgression. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"I love you very much, Remus."

"I love you, too."

"Now, step to my right side and lay across my lap. You will be spanked by my hand and then we will move on to the next phases of your chastisement."

_Phases? Oh, bloody hell. _

Remus took in a deep breath and did as he was instructed. He draped his body across Albus' thighs and laid his hands palms down on the floor, raising on his tiptoes. He lowered his head between his arms and felt his long, stray bangs touching his nose. The next thing he felt was Dumbledore's flattened hand resting across the center of his pyjama clad backside. He closed his azure eyes tight and clenched his jaw. Dumbledore wrapped his left arm around Remus' waist, pulling him in closer. He felt a few light taps on his backside and the sound of the Headmaster's soft voice, "Are you ready, my boy?"

Remus nodded his head. "Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore raised his hand high in the air and smacked his hand firmly on upturned bottom before him. He quickly peppered his thinly clad cheeks, causing Remus to squirm over his lap. The wayward wolf kept his hands firmly on the floor as he accepted his reprimand. The spanking seemed to last an eternity when the hand finally came to a halt. Remus allowed a breath to escape his lips, trying dreadfully hard to hold back the tears. He knew that he would leave his room crying and his efforts were in vain, but he still had to try.

He whimpered softly when a finger hooked into his pyjama bottoms, pulling them to his knees along with his boxers. He pushed Remus' t-shirt to the center of his back and looked at the crimson bottom on display before him and rose his hand.

_"Accio Hairbrush!_"

Remus' eyes widened at the incantation and begged, "Oh, Please, Sir!"

"Do you feel as this is not warranted, boy?"

"W-w-well, no. But-"

Dumbledore tapped his bottom with the cool back of the woodened hairbrush. He let it rest on the trembling cheeks and circled the sit spots of his cheeks tauntingly. Dumbledore lifted his knee to elevate Remus' exposed posterior to him, angling his target for easy access. He lifted his arm and cleared his throat. Aiming for the sit spot area and tops of Remus' thighs, he lectured the chastised boy draped over his lap.

"I trusted you and Sirius to do the correct thing while in my home. You've been under my care since you were eleven. I've built a trusting relationship with you over the years. Then, you break my rules. I don't have many of them. Do you recognize the severity of your actions? Do you realize that you could have been seriously hurt? Or Mr. Black?"

Remus winced as the strokes fell in time with each of the Headmaster's words. The throbbing in his backside and his heart at the sound of his disappointment were too much to take. He lowered his head and wept. He whimpered softly, "Y-yes, Sir. Please. Please, I'm so sorry. I won't do it...OW OUCH...I'll never do it again! AHH!"

"I certainly hope that you will not, boy. I trusted you. I am very disappointed in your lack of judgment. This is more serious than a prank of crickets in the Slytherin dungeons!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Remus' entire body trembled as he sobbed. The worst part was not the wooden brush landing on his backside. The hurt and betrayal in Dumbledore's voice broke his heart. He hoped that he would be able to regain the trust of the elderly wizard. He had done so much for him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the swats ceased and laid weakly over Dumbledore's lap. He brought his right hand up to his face, rubbing the tears from his face and sniffled. "Please, forgive me. Please, Sir."

"You are very special to me, son. I never want to lose you over something as trivial as drinking. If you wanted to drink, then ask me to let you try it in my home. Under my supervision," Dumbledore said as he laid the brush to the side. He rubbed the small of Remus' back.

"I don't think I ever want to drink again. My head is still pounding," Remus whispered softly through his tears.

Dumbledore smiled softly and pulled Remus up from his position, letting him sit on his lap. He hugged the thin lad close to him and smoothed his hair light brown hair from his face. "You're a good boy. You just make unwise decisions at times."

"I'm really, completely sorry. I never meant to make you disappointed in me."

"I know. I forgive you. I do want to ensure you never forget this lesson, though."

"I won't, Sir."

"The last part of the punishment and then all will be forgiven. There is still the subject of being five hours late for your curfew."

Remus swallowed hard and looked up in Dumbledore's eyes. The man returned his gaze over his half moon spectacles and nodded, "I am sure you know what is to be expected over something this dire."

Remus closed his eyes and lowered his forehead on the other man's shoulder. He whispered softly, "The tawse?"

"And you know where it's kept and what is to be expected. Ten strokes."

Remus nodded gradually and stood slowly from his lap, kicking off his sleeping bottoms. He took in a deep breath and went to the Headmaster's cabinet. He stretched out a shaky hand, retrieving the tawse from the hook on the inside of the door. Dumbledore arranged the three pillows at the foot of the bed and waited for Remus to return to him at the left side of the bed. The young man stood in front of Dumbledore and held out his hands with the tawse draped across his palms. He lowered his eyes to the taller man and whispered, "Sir. I am so sorry for disobeying you. I deserve to be punished."

Dumbledore took the forked leather implement from him and nodded. "Yes, you do. Please, place yourself across the pillows."

"Thank you, Sir," Remus said as he stood in front of the pillows. He lifted the ends of his shirt to fully expose his bottom and leaned forward, resting his hips on the soft pillows. He rested on his elbows and bowed his head between his arms. Dumbledore watched as his young charge got into position and lowered his eyes sadly.

"Ten Strokes, boy. Please, keep count or I will be forced to restart."

"Yes, Sir," Remus said while arching his back and closed his eyes tightly. Bracing himself, he felt the Headmaster lay the tawse on his bared bottom and drag it across him slowly.

"Are you ready?"

Remus nodded and gripped the duvet securely between his trembling fingers.

"Yes, Sir."

Dumbledore wrapped his fingers around the handle of the tawse, lifting it over his shoulder, and sent it through the air. With a flick of the wrist, the sound of leather meeting unprotected flesh resonated throughout the room.

CRACK!

"One, Sir!"

CRACK, CRACK!

"Two, Sir! Three, Sir!" Remus yelped and wiggled his hips across the pillows.

Swish THWACK! SLAP!

"F-four, Sir! Fi-Five, SIR! Ah, GOD!"

Dumbledore looked on Remus sympathetically and sighed. "Five more, my boy."

Remus held on to the duvet and whimpered, "Y-yes, Sir." He pushed his bottom up a bit more showing that he accepted his sentence.

"I never desire to repeat this, Remus." Dumbledore lifted the tawse again and sent two more strokes to the center of the quivering bottom.

"SIX, SIR! Seven, Sir!" Remus allowed his tears to flow freely from his deep blue eyes. He felt the next two strikes bite him mercilessly and gasped. "EIGHT, SIR! Nine, SIR!"

"Last stroke and it's all over, boy. Brace yourself."

Dumbledore eyed the point of contact and watched as Remus pushed his bottom up higher, keeping his globes perfectly motionless. Dumbledore aimed his next stroke to land at the under curve of Remus' backside, the sound echoing painfully across the large master bedroom. Remus buried his face in his arms and laid flat across the pillows. He sobbed out through his tears, "Ten, Sir. Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbeledore laid the tawse on the bed and turned to recover Remus' sleeping bottoms. He placed them on the right side of the penitent young man and patted his back gently.

"You may stand and redress when you're capable. Take your time." Dumbledore sat beside him and rubbed his back gently while the wayward teen wept.

"I'm so sorry, Sir."

"I know, my boy. All is forgiven."

"I don't think I'll ever sit again. That was the worst I've ever gotten."

"That is the worst you've ever disobeyed me, Remus."

"It was only one time."

"Remus, look at me."

Remus turned his head to look up at his mentor. He rubbed at his tears and bit his lower lip. Dumbledore smiled at him kindly and pushed the stray hair from Remus' face.

"My boy, listen to me carefully. Sometimes, it only takes one misstep in judgment. Just one to cause something atrocious to happen. If we are not heedful in what we do, the worst can occur. I know your punishment seems harsh but reflect on what could have happened. You, yourself, admitted to not remembering much. Is that correct?"

Remus nodded and pushed himself off the bed. He grabbed his sleeping bottoms and pulled them over his frame cautiously, standing in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore patted the spot beside him and Remus took a seat, "Yes, Sir."

"You could have been kidnapped. You could have stepped in front of a car in the muggle world and been hit. Drinking, when done recklessly, can be fatal. Even with not driving, any number of things could have happened. I expected you to be home at an aforementioned time and when you didn't show, I was worried beyond belief. I never received a Patronus from you. I was awake at that time not just because of the noise you made. I was on my way to search you boys out."

Remus lowered his head and bit his lip. "I don't know what to say."

"I know you're very sorry and you still have much to learn. You may be an adult, due to your age, but we all can learn something new every day. And if you remember nothing else, remember how much I earnestly do love and care for you. I don't want to see you hurt over something preventable."

Remus reached over and hugged Dumbledore. "I love you, Sir. Thank you for all you've done for me."

"Well, I know that your bottom is sore but-"

"I don't mean just that. You've kept me protected since being at Hogwarts and you've done more than I ever thought."

"It's only right. You're more than just a werewolf, Remus. You do have a heart of gold but you need to make sure you're protected."

"And I can't do that if I'm drunk, wandering the streets of London with my boyfriend?"

"Exactly. Speaking of which, I need to have my appointment with him."

Remus winced and nodded. "I don't think he's ever been punished like I just have been."

"I think that he may have been. Well, as far as the actual physical aspect but not the part we're doing at the moment."

Remus tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore smiled softly and took in a breath. "I feel our Mr. Black has had a not-so-pleasant childhood."

Remus nodded, "Right. He has mentioned it to me but not in detail."

"He will be punished but he will very much know that he is forgiven and loved. He is a mischievous boy but he is good at heart."

"He truly is. May I ask something, Sir?"

"Of course, my boy."

"Will you. I mean, will you be gentle?"

"He deserves a strict reprimand but I promise you, Remus. He will not have any doubts that I care for him as my own, just as I do with you."

"Thank you, Sir. He is special to me."

Dumbledore stood from the bed and nodded. Remus stood gingerly and rubbed his well-punished bottom carefully, closing his eyes. Dumbledore walked Remus to the door and smiled, "Don't worry, Remus. I promise, he will return in one piece."

Remus looked up at Dumbledore and stepped forward, giving him a final hug.

"See that he is awake and arrives here in the next forty minutes or so. I will be waiting. And remember, you are very much forgiven. Keep in mind that if you want another taste of alcohol, come to me and we will do so in a responsible manner. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

Remus turned and walked stiffly through the halls to return to his room. He lifted his left hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears which stained his features. The pain in his bottom was awfully prominent but the heaviness in his heart lifted. He reflected on the conversation with his long time mentor and came to one solid conclusion. Whatever it took, Padfoot would know what it was like for someone to love him unconditionally.

TBC~~

########

_A/N: I want to make the next Chapter devoted to Sirius. I think he deserves it ...much shall be revealed. Should have it posted up shortly (by this Sunday, hopefully), so won't have long to wait. Thanks for reading! R&R if you feel the need. The reviews are very much welcomed and encouraged. _


End file.
